Betrayal Through the Dark Flames
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Natsu, alone after his lost to the newest member of Fairy Tail, was kicked out from his family. Now, meeting the God of Darkness he was able to gain strength like he never had felt before. Joining a new guild, meeting new people to call family. Together with them, can he get Fairy Tail to regret their decision? Natsu x Harem! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: And where the mother fucking shit were you?_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I needed to study for my exam and now I came back to say that there will be times that I will update mostly on._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Whatever now hurry up and start_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, yeah. I own nothing not the OC's except my own OC, Christopher Dragkrow._**

**_Thanks to the people who had send in their OC_**

**_David Silverclaw – Airchampion_**

**_Lanaria Amara – Zecorax_**

**_Zack Orion – Lewamus Prime_**

**_Jack Blazer – Deathwatch 45_**

**_Please continue to send in your OC still need at least 1 more OC for the story_**

**_Chapter 1: Betrayal hurts and introducing some OC's_**

It was another beautiful day in the City of Magnolia, people were happily chatting in the streets, the birds were chirping and Fairy Tail were having one of their normal fights.

" What did you say to me Flame Brain?" a man with raven coloured hair growled towards a man with pink hair colour

" I said that the only thing that you were good at is stripping, you stupid ice princess" the pink haired man laughed before blocking a punch from the raven haired man.

" At least I am good at something rather than not being good at anything." The raven haired snorted only to be laughed at by the pink haired man.

" Didn't know that stripping was a good thing though" The pink haired man laughed harder as he saw the raven haired man grumble

" Well at least I don't look gay with your stupid pink hair"

" What you say" The pink haired man growled

" I said at least I don't look gay with pink hair, oh yeah add being deaf to the list too" the raven haired man smirked only to be later punched by the pink haired man.

The two continued to send punches at each other before being stopped and punched in the head by a certain female scarlet haired knight.

" Natsu, Gray can't the both of you start acting your age?" the scarlet haired knight growled at the two mages.

" Ouch! Erza what on Earthland was that for?" Natsu complained as he was rubbing the area which he was hit.

" That was for not acting your age" Erza said which got the whole guild laughing at the three childhood friends. " * sigh * why can't the two of them start acting like normal people?" A blonde hair mage sighed. " But Lucy-san if there was not such a thing like this in Fairy Tail then the whole guild will be boring, right Happy? A blue haired girl was asking a blue cat. " Aye Sir!" Happy replied which got Lucy to sigh more.

As the guild continue to do the things they were doing they were all stopped as they saw the door being pushed. It revealed to be a man with a small red cat beside him. The man was a blonde hair man with stripes on his face his skin was tan and wearing a red and orange vest that covered his upper part of his body, he was also wearing a black jeans and black shoes.

" So who are you young man?" an old man who was really short asked. " My name is Naruto Ukizaha and this is Mike." He pointed towards the red cat as he winked towards Charles who blushed and it pissed happy off. " And I challenge.." He trailed off until he pointed at Natsu. " Natsu Dragneel to a fight!" Naruto declared. " Heh fine but you should now that I'm all fired up" Natsu smirked as he got up and punched his fist to his palm. " Alright but don't come crying to me that you burned yourself" Naruto smirked which angered Natsu but he still managed to remain clam and headed outside of the guild.

" The match between Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild and Naruto Ukizaha will now begin!" Makarov said as the two got into their battle stance.

" I'll start first" Natsu said which got a nod in respond. Natsu charged a fiery fist as he ran towards Naruto who was still standing there. ' What is he doing? Oh well the faster I end this, the faster me and Happy get to fish' Natsu thought as he felt his fist connected with something and caused the smoke to appear. ' Well that was fast' Natsu smiled but was punched back and sent flying to a tree. As the smoke cleared it revealed a not damaged Naruto who's fist was forward. " Hmm what tickled me? A fly?" Naruto mocked which got a growl from Natsu who got up from the tree. " Shut up!" Natsu growled and began sending a barrage of fiery fist but was all dodged by Naruto who began to counter attack Natsu by sending some punches of his own. Now Natsu was beginning to tire out but Naruto was completely fine. " Is this all the Salamander of Fairy Tail has to offer? And I thought that you were one of the most feared mages across the region of Fiore?" Naruto mocked which got a glare from Natsu. " Well I'm all fired up! **Lightning Flame Mode**!" Natsu said as lightning and flames began to engulf Natsu. " **Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon**!" Natsu said as a large amount of magic was shot out of Natsu's mouth. " Heh this actually is intimidating but too bad it is not as good as mine! **Killer Dragon Shield**!" As soon as Naruto said that he put his hands on the floor and a large shield appeared and blocked the attack. A few gasp as they saw the roar blocked by the shield. Even Makarov and Gildarts was shocked by that. " Heh now feel my roar! Roar of the Killer Dragon!" Naruto said as he shot out a blood red roar towards Natsu who was still recovering from the amount of magic that he shot out as he saw the roar aiming for him as he braced for the pain. A large explosion appeared as it could even be seen by many regions afar. As the smoke cleared they saw in the middle of the crater was an unconscious Natsu who's vest was completely tattered and his skin was full of blood. On top of the crater was Naruto with a smug look on his face. " Looks like I win Salamander" Naruto declared as he began to walk away but was stopped as his foot was being held, he soon turned around to see a now conscious Natsu who was now struggling to stand. " Heh want more, I don't mind" Natsu smirked as he began to light up his fist with blood red magic but was stopped by Makarov. " Enough Naruto you have won the fight" Makarov said as Naruto just shrugged it off and walked away. Makarov looked at Natsu and had a disappointed look on his face.

**_A few hours later_**

Natsu began to wake up as his injuries were all wrapped but he still could feel pain from the fight but he still managed to fight it off and began to walk. As soon as he opened the door he expected a worried guild but instead he saw everybody having fun and enjoying themselves. He even saw a banner saying:

" **Congratulations On Joining and beating the Flame Brain Naruto Ukizaha**!"

He was shocked that people would write this but shrugged it off and tried and getting everybody's attention. " Hey guys" Natsu smiled and everybody saw him and showed him a glare. " Um what?" Natsu thought before he was pushed down by a blue cat. " Natsu your safe" Happy said as he cried into Natsu's chest. " Don't worry Happy, I'm alright" Natsu said as he tried to reassure his ' son '. The atmosphere was still intense as no one wanted to make a sound. " Natsu Dragneel would you come here please" a voice called out as he turned around to see Master Makarov on the stage. As soon as Natsu and Happy reached the stage he was punched into the ground by a large fist. Natsu coughed out some blood as he saw Makarov was the one who punched him. " * cough * * cough * w-what was that for Gramps?" Natsu managed to say as Makarov was giving a glare that could send 3 people to oblivion. " It's because your weak! YOU LOSE TO A NEW MEMBER OF THE GUILD AND YOU WERE ONE OF THE GUILD'S STRONGEST MEMBER! YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF THE GUILD YOU WEAK DARGON SLAYER! WE WERE SENT INTO A 7 YEAR SKIP WAS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ONE DRAGON! ARE YOU EVEN CALLED A DRAGON SLAYER!" Makarov shouted which caused Natsu to grimaced at the fight with Acnologia. " YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC, NO WONDER IGNEEL LEFT YOU! YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC, GET OUT NOW!" Makarov shouted at Natsu which caused the others to agree with Makarov. " WHAT THE FUCK! I SAVED FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S MEMBERS COUNTLESS OF TIMES AND YOU SAY I'M WEAK! I DEFEATED GAJEEL, JELLAL, LAXUS, ZERO, THE DRAGON ARMOUR, HADES AND MIDNIGHT! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT I AM WEAK!" Natsu shouted which caused the guild to attack Natsu. Natsu wanted to attack back but his injuries caught in the way of his attack. He was hit by thousand of attacks. Some of his best friends like Lucy. Gray and Erza attacked Natsu with full force, even Lisanna and Mirajane who was nice towards him attacked at full force. The only one who stayed out of the attacks were Wendy, Romeo and Happy. After the attack Natsu was on the floor breathing hard and fighting for his consciousness because he knew if he was unconscious he would die. " Let me finish this useless Dragon Slayer off" a voice said as he clearly knew who it was. " N-Naruto" Natsu growled. " Hah let me end you out of your misery" Naruto said as he charged the attack and was about to launch but if not for a blue cat who carried his best friend/' father ' out at max speed. " cheh stupid cat" Naruto growled as he watched the two fly away.

**_With Natsu and Happy_**

The two friends were flying at max speed for hours before Happy ran out of magic and dropped Natsu to the ground.

' Weak '

' your so weak!'

' Weakling'

" Ahh!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed his head in pain as he cried to himself as he knew he was going to die. " I'm sorry Igneel. I was weak" Natsu cried but he stopped as he heard a voice behind him. " **Hmm a Human**?" the voice said as it revealed a man who was wearing a cloak. **( Natsu knew it was a man because of his voice)**" Who are you?" Natsu said as he tried to back off but failed. He could sense the aura around the stranger it was as strong as Gildarts but more evil. " Do not worry young man, I will not hurt you" the man reassured Natsu but he was still suspicious. " i read your memory young man" the man in the cloak said which caused Natsu's eyes widened. " I will help you get stronger" the cloak man said again which shocked Natsu greatly. " b-but why would you help me?" Natsu asked. " **Because I was just like you**" the man replied. " **I was also in a guild, I was one of the strongest in my guild and was defeated by a new member and was betrayed by the guild and I was also beat up till death**. " wait if you are dead how are you here?" Natsu asked. " **I was given a chance by a dark force to be who I am today. And now I am giving you a chance, I will train you and you shall be my student or you shall die along like how I did**." The man said as Natsu immediately answered " I will be your student" the man in the cloak smiled and healed Natsu and Happy. " **_Alright my name is the God of Darkness and the training begins now_**"

**_4 Months Later_**

" Father" Natsu said which caused the God of Darkness to turn around. For the past 4 months, Natsu has matured a lot, his intelligence increased, magic power, strength, defence, speed, he also learned all the magic there is to learn. From Lost Magic to Forbidden Arts, Natsu learned it all. Heck even Natsu's look changed his hair was longer and instead of the childish look that he had he now had the looks of a man that could attract any girl he wants. If Sorceress Weekly was there they would definitely put Natsu in the top list of Hottest man in Fiore but he was still dense towards love. Even Happy learned , he learned how to make his wings bigger and he is even able to carry heavy rocks. " Yes what is it Natsu?" The God of Darkness smiled " It is time" Natsu said as he tried to hold back his tears and made The God of Darkness smile to turn into a frown. They both knew that they both have to leave Natsu still wants his revenge at Fairy Tail and The God of Darkness had to go on his mission to find the gang that was causing mayhem across other regions. The two has had a strong father to son bond with each other that made Happy the Grandson. " Goodbye Father, I shall miss you" Natsu said as Happy was already crying. " Goodbye my son, I will call you if I need any assistance in my mission, goodbye my Grandson continue to strive for your goals and take care of my son." The God of Darkness which got a nod in respond. The two then walk away from their ' father ' and aim to look for a guild. As soon as Natsu walked he saw a glimpse of a man with a top hat, sunglasses. And even a top hat shape with a crown and an Ice necklace but shrugged it off.

**_With Natsu and Happy_**

The two were still saddened with the fact that their father was not with them but shook it off as they saw a man, He has shaggy sliver hair but he always wear a black fedora, pale skin, he have a kind of muscular build and red eyes, he wear a dark blue shirt topped by a black trench coat, he also wear black jeans, black combat boots and wear a gray skull ring. When he in battle he will re-quip to a black scythe or twin SMGs and an armour made out of dragon bones. " Hey who are you?" Natsu asked. " My name is David Silverclaw and who are you?" the man now identified as David asked Natsu. " My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu responded. " I see are you a member of a dark guild?" David asked Natsu coldly. Natsu just shook his head and said " No, I am a traveller who is looking for a guild." " I see" David said and began to walk away. " Oh and by the way there is a guild at the end of this forest." David said before he disappeared. " Well that's great let's go Happy" Natsu smiled as the two began to walk.

They finally saw a guild in sight. It was a plain guild as they saw a building with silver bricks and the decided to walk in. The guild had very few people as Natsu only saw 4 people in it.

The first was a man with straight black hair, he had red onyx eyes, he has fair skin, he was 7'7 foot tall, he has a perfect build for his height( Not too muscular but just perfect), he has a pair of strong arms that shows his muscles. He is wearing a plain black shirt inside and wearing a red and black sleeveless vest that covers his abs, he is also wearing a blue jeans and black shoes. Somehow he was very familiar to Natsu.

The second was also a man with black hair but his hair was longer and a bit spiky, he has an ocean or sky light blue colour eye, he has a muscular build, he was 9'1, he was thin but he also has abs his skin was light tan, he has a red scar on his left eye and a red fang like under his right eye, he has two sets of teeth fangs. He is wearing a hooded black long coat jacket with blue flames lines with red flames like and wearing a black gloves , a undershirt. Red and blue pants and black shoe with sliver and blue lines. Natsu thought that he smelt the same as the man that he saw just now.

The third was a woman with Azure Blue Twin tails, she has scarlet crimson eyes, she has a modest B-C Cup bust it was not too curvaceous and it was fit her body perfectly, she was 5'7. She was wearing light purple shoes and a perfectly fitted white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. The jeans fitted her perfectly and showed her legs perfectly, and its perfect curves. For a shirt all her wore was a short light purple tank top, that didn't cover her lower abdomen, and exposed her belly button. It also exposed her cleavage. As soon as the two stared into each other's eyes they both blushed and looked away.

The fourth was a man with jet black hair that hits his mid neck with babes that cover, he has emerald green eyes. He is Wearing a black sleeveless trench coat that has a red dragon on the back. Wears a dark blue shirt underneath the coat and fingerless gloves. Has a katana with a black sheave and black handle attached to his left hip. Dark blue jeans with black combat boots on. Wears glasses to.

The last was an old man with grey hair, he had black eyes, he was 8'7, he is wearing a black shirt and blue pants. He was also a bit humped.

" Hmm a new member?" the old man said which caused the 3 members to look at Natsu cautiously.

" Yes my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Dragon Slayer" Natsu greeted happily.

" So who are you guys?" Natsu asked as the first male looked down a bit.

" Hmm who is he?" Natsu asked as the second male sighed.

" His name is Christopher Dragkrow, we can't seem to get him to talk a lot" the second man said as Christopher looked back up.

" Nice to meet you" Chris said in a low tone as his eyes looked at Natsu and could immediately feel the power emitting from Natsu.

" Alright so who are these three?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the three.

" Oh how rude of me, my name is Zack Orion and I'm both a Magma Dragon Slayer and the Ice Dragon Slayer" the man now identified as Zack smiled.

" Jack Blazer, swords mage" the man identified as Jack said which caused Natsu and Zack to sweat drop while Chris just kept his poker face.

" Then who is she?" Natsu asked only to get a sigh from the two men.

" She will be hard to crack for sure" Zack said and Chris and Jack nodded at that.

" Why?" Natsu asked

" Because she is very...how to say, tsundere-ish" Zack said as he stared at the woman.

" Let me try" Natsu said as he walked up to her.

" Hi I'm Natsu what's your name?" Natsu smiled which caused the girl to blush and look away which shocked the two boys greatly.

" I-if you want to know, my name is Lanaria Amara and I'm a elemental Dragon Slayer because I use three types of Dragon Slaying Magic. I know Jade Flame, Hell Flame and Azure Flame Dragon Slaying magic." Lanaria responded which got Natsu in a happy mood.

" Wow you know three different type of flames? Awesome you must be really strong then" Natsu smiled which caused Lanaria to blush and look away again.

" W-well what do you expect" Lanaria said which caused Zack to sweat drop while Jack and Chris were still maintaining a poker face.

" Then who are you?" Natsu said as he pointed to the old man.

" My name is Emmanuel Louis and I am the guild master of Crimson Sword. " Zack what is going on?" a voice said which caused the group to look at the source of the sound.

There was four exceeds. The first was an exceed with white fur and has black stripes with two tails and wear a hooded slag (similar like in assassin creed brotherhood) even pants. He has no tail. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands. The second was an exceed with yellow fur he was wearing a white shirt and his tails have white stripes. The third was an exceed with pink fur, she was wearing a cowgirl hat and cowgirl. As soon as Happy caught the sight of her he was blushing intensely, not even Charles could cause him to blush so hard. The last was an exceed with brown fur he was wearing a small hat and black pants.

" Oh Slag your awake" Zack said which got a nod in respond and the other three exceeds got into the arms of their friends. The one with yellow fur headed to Jack, the one with pink fur headed to Lanaria, and the one with brown fur headed towards Chris.

" So these are your exceeds?" Natsu asked.

" This is Jason" Jack said

" This is Haruna" Lanaria said.

" This is Dagger" Chris said.

" Well this is Happy" Natsu said.

" Alright now that the introductions are over, where do you want your guild mark at?" Emmanuel asked.

" I want black on my right shoulder" Natsu said as he pointed out to where he wanted his mark. As Emmanuel was about to stamp it onto his shoulder he asked Natsu

" isn't this the Fairy Tail mark?" Emmanuel asked which caused Natsu to be startled by the question. He then told the four what had happened.

" What Bastards!" Zack growled as Chris, Lanaria and Jack suddenly felt rage in their minds.

' Fairy Tail, Naruto Ukizaha, eh?' Chris thought as the black haired male unsheathe his sword.

' That bastard Naruto is definitely going to be met with my fist very soon' Lanaria thought.

' Fairy Tail... you will meet your doom' Jack thought.

" Alright let me remove your mark first" Emmanuel said as Natsu's Fairy Tail disappeared in flames and Emmanuel just stamped the mark to Natsu's right shoulder and the Crimson Flame mark was on his shoulder in black. The mark looked like dark flames has a sword in the middle.

" Alright now welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said happily as the rest of the guild just smiled at their new recruit.

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: How could they do this to me?_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Um dude just a story you know?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Whatever_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Alright. Goodbye everybody_**

**_Have a good one everybody_**

**_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was updating my other story Aura Master, and besides I had to buy a new computer.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Excuses!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever so I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters but I do own my OC and this story. Oh yeah only one OC from one person. So I am sorry to those who sent in two or more.**_

_**No Flames allowed**_

_**Chapter 2: The SSS Class Mission Part 1: The Incident in the train Part 1**_

Last time on Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:

" _isn't this the Fairy Tail mark?" Emmanuel asked which caused Natsu to be startled by the question._

_He then told the four what had happened. " What Bastards!" Zack growled as Chris, Lanaria and Jack suddenly felt rage in their minds. ' How dare they hurt nii-san like that' Chris thought angrily. ' That bastard Naruto is definitely going to be met with my fist very soon' Lanaria thought. ' Fairy Tail... you will meet your doom' Jack thought. " Alright let me remove your mark first" Emmanuel said as Natsu's Fairy Tail disappeared in flames and Emmanuel just stamped the mark to Natsu's right shoulder and the Crimson Flame mark was on his shoulder in black. _

_The mark looked like dark flames has a sword in the middle. " Alright now welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said happily as the rest of the guild just smiled at their new recruit._

_**Normal POV**_

Although it has been a few months since Natsu had joined Crimson Sword but all of the members were full of happiness. They would sometimes fight, go on mission's and even have a party at times. To Natsu it was like his times at Fairy Tail before Naruto joined the guild, but he didn't really care about his past. He could only think about his present and his future.

While Natsu was at Crimson Sword, the guild had managed to get some new members in their guild.

The first was a man who did not look older than 24 years old. He was 6 feet tall and has Dark Grey hair with Darkish Red highlights, Dark red eyes with navy blue spark like tendrils. Broad shoulders and yet a lean body, curving scar over his eye, wears A dark red trench coat and a black v neck under armour. Has dark black pants with a brown belt buckle and wears no shoes. His name was Raiser Dragnus.

The second was a teenage boy who did not looked any older than 14 years old. He was 4 feet tall and looks exactly like the male avatar of Dragon Ball. But he was a few feet taller. He was wearing a red shirt with a long sleeved hoodie underneath it, blue jeans and white sneakers. His name was Kai Phonixtalon.

Natsu was enjoying his time with his missing younger brother and new friends. He had spent a lot of time with Zack, Chris, Jack and surprisingly Lanaria. The two were often talking alone with each other at the corner of the guild. However no one seems to bother them, or to say Chris threatened their lives if they bothered his older brother and his maybe ' future sister'.

But in the outside world. The disappearance of Natsu had many guilds looking out for him. And many girls were sad about the news. Such as Ultear, Meredy, Jenny, Chelia, and a few others.

Now let's see what is currently happening in the guild.

" Hey give me my scarf back you assholes!" A voice shouted as two other guys were just chuckling. The man was Natsu Dragneel, Raiser Dragnus, and Christopher Dragkrow.

" This ain't cool man" Natsu growled while a few other mages were just watching them fight, these people were Zack Orion, Jack Blazer, Lanaria Amara, and Kai Phonixtalon.

" * sigh * they won't stop fighting for a while won't they?" Kai asked as the others just shook their heads in a negative.

" They probably won't stop after all those three usually fight with each other every now and then." Jack said.

" They act like suck kids" Lanaria said as she was staring at Natsu.

" Says the one who is practically staring at one of the ' kids '" Zack laughed as Lanaria moved her head so that no one could see her blush that crept on her face.

" Alright boys stop this fight right now" Emmanuel said as he came down the stairs. But seeing as the three men continues to fight he then got angry and activated his **Titan Magic**.

" WILL YOU GUYS STOP THIS RIDICULOUS FIGHT!" Emmanuel shouted as he then punched the three men with his huge arm andcaught them before they hit the ground and held them tightly.

" If you guys don't stop this fight, I will give you **that** punishment! You understand!" Emmanuel whispered to them while Chris nodded quickly the two other men were confused and then both asked Chris.

" What is the punishment?" The two men then whispered into both of Chris's ear.

" He then whispered back to the two men and the two said men paled.

" Please master anything but that" the two men then cried while Emmanuel just dropped the three to the ground.

" Fine now all of you come up here, I have something to ask of you all" Emmanuel said as he then walked to his office.

Everyone was then confused why would the master want to speak with everyone? Sure they were all in one team. But all of them?

They just shrugged it off and walked up to their master's office.

The 7 then walked inside of the office. " So what do you need us for sir?" Zack asked as the 7 then sat down of a chair.

" There is a quest that requires the 7 of you" Emmanuel said as everyone was confused, why would it need 7 mages for.

" I'm sure all of you are confused" Emmanuel said as all of them nodded.

" The reason that it needs at least 7 people is because this is a SSS-Class mission" Emmanuel said as everyone eyes had widened.

" A SSS-Class request? B-but isn't that just a myth?" Zack asked as he stared at the request that Emmanuel was holding.

" Oh no this is an actual SSS-Class request that offers 1 Billion Jewels each" Emmanuel then smirked as he saw the shocked faces of everyone.

" So do you want to take this request?" Emmanuel asked as everyone nodded their heads.

" Good now go on" Emmanuel said as he threw the paper while Chris caught it and walked away.

" Hehe this will decide if we are good enough to take part in the Grand Magic Games" Emmanuel chuckled darkly.

" Hey guys let's leave now" Raiser said as he was excited.

" Let's leave tomorrow. It's going to rain in just a few minutes" Chris said as everyone nodded.

" So what do we do now?" Kai asked.

Raiser then smirked and took Natsu's scarf and began running away.

" Come back here you bastard!" Natsu growled as he chased after Raiser.

Everyone then laughed as they saw Raiser and Natsu having a small fight.

_**The Next Day**_

Everyone then all agreed to meet up at the train station much to the displeasure of everyone except Jake, Raiser, and Kai.

As they all entered the train everyone except Natsu fell to the ground while clutching his stomach because of his motion sickness.

While Chris, Zack, Lanaria were on the verge of collapsing since they were all Dragon Slayers who were not trained for travelling in a vehicle.

The ride was a smooth trip well except for the complaints of Natsu towards the train. Other than that it was peaceful, as everyone was sleeping quietly in the train.

But all of them were going to be in a shock that this train ride will not be all peaceful as they all thought it would be.

_**In the conductor seat**_

" Hehe so our target is here then" a man said as he was controlling the train while the conductor was on the ground lifeless.

" Yes sir Natsu Dragneel is here in the train along with his friends." Another man said as the first on just smirked and took a paper out of his pocket. On it was a picture of Natsu.

And what was written on the paper was:

**Natsu Dragneel, A wanted mage.**

**Bring his head as a sign of success.**

**Price of mission: 1 Billion Jewels**

**Client: Naruto Ukizaha**

**Others: He is able to eat fire and will gain more power after doing so. Bring his head behind the Fairy Tail Guild for your reward.**

" We got you now Dragneel, you have no where to run" the man smirked as he started to begin his plan.

_**With Natsu and the rest**_

Everyone was enjoying their sleep until the train made a sudden stop which caused them to fall on the floor.

" Hey what's going on?" Kai asked as he saw everyone was just as confused as him. He was about to get up until he saw a man in black and a lot of people behind him.

" Now people, sorry about the inconvenience but.." the men behind him started to pull out guns from their jacket and raised it up scaring a lot of people.

".. we rule this train now" the man smirked as his men started firing at the people as the bullets were about to hit the people.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!"

" **Magma Dragon Roar**!"

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!"

" **Spirit Cannon**!"

" **Plasma Beam**!"

" **Howling Thunder**!"

The strong power of the seven attacks not only burnt the bullets but also sent the enemies flying back.. " What the fuck do you think your doing!" Natsu growled as he and the rest were standing beside him.

_**A/N: I'm sure your wondering how they managed to stand beside Natsu when it is a small train but my stories my rules. Now enjoy**_

" Ah Natsu Dragneel finally we have been waiting for you to show up" the man smirked as Natsu was confused.

" Waiting for me? Why?"

" Let me introduce myself, My name is Blacklist Jason and I am a serial mage hunter" the man now identified as Blacklist smirked.

" Wait so I'm your target?' Natsu said in disbelief.

" Oh yes you are and a billion dollars for your head so prepare to die" Blacklist then sped forward to Natsu but was stopped by two swords coming at him.

It was Chris and Jack.

" Grr interference. Go at him boys" thousands of men then surrounded the train and Natsu and the rest were shocked.

" So many people but the more they are the more fun we have right?" Natsu smirked as everyone smirked as well before heading out of the train to fight the men,

" Now that their out of the way of this fight" Natsu then took of his coat and revealed his tattoos and guildmark.

" Let's get this party started" Natsu shouted as black, red, and blue flames started dancing around Natsu shocking Blacklist. Natsu then charged at Blacklist.

_**With the rest**_

Chris, Jack, Zack, Lanaria, Kai, and Raiser were all standing in a circle as they saw thousands of people holding weapons.

" Let's separate them and see who defeats the most?" Chris asked as everyone nodded.

" Alright then loser has to pay for dinner" Raiser said as everyone then ran in different directions and the people who were surrounding them, then separated with each other and chased one of them. ( Natsu's team)

_**With Natsu**_

" Take this! **Darkness Fire Dragon God Iron Fist**!" Black, Fire, and Blue aura started surrounding Natsu's fist as he charged at Blacklist.

" **Light Shield**!" Blacklist then put his two hands on the ground and a bright shield then appeared from the ground causing Natsu to punch the shield who blocked the attack without breaking the shield..

" W-what happened? It was supposed to break?" Natsu said in disbelief.

" Heh I am not a SS-Class serial hunter for a reason" Blacklist smirked as he then kicked Natsu sending him flying a few feet away.

" Heh if your not strong, then where's the fun in that?" Natsu smirked as flames of all different types of colours started dancing around Natsu's body.

' w-what is this? I have never heard of him using this before' Blacklist thought as Natsu glared at him scaring the crap out of Blacklist.

' T-that glare. I feel like my soul is being pierced' Blacklist thought as he then stared at Natsu in fear.

In a flash of a second Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Blacklist.

' Fast!' Blacklist thought.

Natsu then sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Blacklist who then retreated back. Blacklist then got back into his fighting position.

" Bring it on! I will have your head and claim the reward money" Blacklist smirked as he then glowed brightly.

" I always like a challenge so you better be worth my time." Natsu smirked as the flames were then more intense than before.

_**With Chris**_

Chris was avoiding hits from the men who was constantly striking none stop. " **Roar of the Destruction Dragon**!" Chris then shot out black and intense flame from his mouth. The attack took out a number of men but they just kept coming.

' * Sigh * although there are a lot of men here, but they are so weak' Chris groaned in his mind.

After a while Chris finally defeated all of his enemies with little effort.

' Well time to head back ' Chris thought before he heard something

" * clap * * clap * Good job boy" a voice came from behind Chris.

Chris then looked behind to see a man with black hair, he was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes.

" To think that a kid could beat this whole army of men. My name is Kamsis Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers and I'll tell you, there is no way you are going to defeat me" The man identified as Kamsis smirked darkly.

" Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" Chris said as he then swung his sword at Kamsis.

_**With Jack**_

Jack on the other hand was blocking all the attacks that were coming from the men. He then countered all of their attacks and strike them with the blunt side of his sword. Although the people he was fighting deserve death, he will not kill or to say he will never kill anyone.

As he was about to leave as everybody was defeated, he saw something headed his way, he then back flipped back to dodge a lightning attack that just past him as he jumped.

" Impressive so you say the attack coming did you?" a voice came from in front of Jack. He was a man with red hair, he was wearing a purple leather jacket and blue sweat jeans.

" My name is Liam Silam and I am one of the Silam Brothers" the man identified as Liam said in a cold voice.

" You better be a good fighter, can't find any good opponents nowadays" Liam sighed as he prepared to fight.

Jack then got into battle position as well and then charged at Liam at full speed.

_**With Zack**_

Zack was continuously punching and kicking his enemies who was not able to doge his attacks.

" Man this is kind of boring" Zack whined as he saw that everyone was on the ground, unconscious.

" Well that was about 189 people. Well just hope that I don't pay" Zack said as he was beginning to walk away before he smelled something behind him.

" Get out and stop hiding in the bushes or I'll make you come out" Zack shouted but seeing that nothing happened, so he then chose to use the easier method and that is ' Blow shit up and force the enemy to come out!'

" Fine have it your way! **Roar of the Magma Dragon**!" Zack then launches out fire from his mouth but he then reminded himself that he is currently in a forest and didn't want to burn down anything, so he decided to shot out a small flame.

" Ow! That burns!" a man then appeared from the bushes he has blue hair with black trimmings on them. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, he was also wearing a pair of shoes before Zack burnt them.

" These was my new pair of shoes , you asshole!" the man shouted angrily. Zack just grumbled.

" It was your fault for hiding in the bush! And who are you?" Zack asked as the man just chuckled.

" I am one of the Silam Brothers, and my name is Cacton Silam! Prepare to face my wrath!" Cacton said as Zack then growled at him.

" Let's see what happens then" Zack then charged at him with his fist with fire red aura surrounding it.

_**With Lanaria**_

Lanaria was dodging all of the attacks from the enemy and counter attacked them.

' These guys are such a bore. I don't get any challenge anymore' Lanaria thought as she finished the rest of her enemies and sighed.

As Lanaria was about to leave the area, she sensed something coming towards her fast. Being not able to move she ducked down to avoid whatever was coming towards her and she then saw that it was a bullet that was heading towards her.

" Damn and that was a close shot too" a voice came from behind Lanaria said. She turned around to see a man with green hair, he was wearing a yellow shirt and a red jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes.

" And who are you?' Lanaria asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" My name is Calem Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers, so you better watch out beautiful" Calem then winked at Lanaria just glared at him and took her sword and charged at Calem.

_**With Kai**_

Kai however was currently fighting the enemies at a very slow pace.

" Come on, just give up already! I hate fighting and it is also helping you" Kai cried out but was his cries were turned a deaf ear. Kai just sighed and attacked them.

After a while all of Kai's enemies were on the ground.

" I told them to give up but no they think that the can beat me" Kai grumbled as he walks away before he was stopped by a man in front of him. The man was hiding in the shadows of the forest so he cannot be seen.

" You took out this whole group of men? Impressive little boy" the man said as he then walked in front and revealed himself to Kai.

The man has dirty blond hair, he was wearing a plain red shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and turquoise shoes

" Who are you?" Kai asked.

" My name is Joey Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers, so you better run kid, this is no playground" Joey said as Kai sighed.

" I think you better run, I am way out of your league so please just leave, I don't want to fight" Kai said as Joey chuckled.

" Well that's too bad for you then" Joey then charged at Kai who was in battle stance.

_**With Raiser**_

Raiser was taking out enemies one by one. He had a goofy looking smile on his face. He just loves the thrill of fighting.

" Come on! can't you guys do any better?" Raiser asked as he dodged another enemy attack.

" Well it's time for me to end this! **Plasma Fission**!" Raiser then charged his magic into his fist. After a while, Raiser then slams his fist into the ground and caused a fissure on the ground and caused an explosion on the ground.

Once the explosion cleared up it revealed Raiser with his goofy smile still implanted on his face while all over him were his enemies who were on the ground unconscious and had burnt marks all over their bodies.

" It looks like I overdid it again" Raiser just scratched the back of his head before looking atthe bodies on the ground.

" Well that was fun but only if they were stronger" Raiser sighed as he was about to leave when he sensed something coming from behind him. He then turned around and raised his hands to block the attack that was coming from the side.

" Impressive, you say that attack coming, eh?" the man asked as Raiser then gave a goofy grin.

" Maybe, but ho are you?" Raiser asked.

" My name is Lin Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers" Lin said. Lin was wearing a red chequered shirt, black jeans and white shoes.

" One of the Silam brothers? If your here then where are the rest?" Raiser asked while Lin laughed.

" Their dealing with your pathetic friends, if I can say better, I think my brothers had already killed them" Lin was laughing but he was cut off when he was grabbed by his mouth and pinned to the grond.

" What giv-" Lin wasn't able to finish when he saw the glare coming from Raiser. It was as if the demon was coming to get him.

" If anything happens to my family, you will feel my wrath" RAISER SAID AS Lin then gae him a kick that sent him a few feet away.

" Then come on! let's see who's stronger" Lin taunted as Raiser just charged in.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu and Blacklist were on an intense match. They were both sending punches, and kicks as hard as they can. But none of them were able to get the upper hand out of each other but both unable to prevail over each other.

" Heh, you are tough Dragneel! I wonder why Fairy Tail just let you go!" Blacklist said as he then sent an attack on Natsu who blocked the attack.

" Who cares, I should have slayed them when I had the chance!" Natsu responded as he punched Blacklist who was then sent flying a few feet away.

" Heh, guess your right!" Blacklist smirked as his hand was engulfed in a bright light.

" **Light Fist**!" Blacklist the advanced to attack Natsu who dodged the attack.

" Well although it is fun to just play with your sorry little ass but my friends and I have a very important mission to get to so it's time to end this!" Natsu's body was then covered by dark and red light. Blacklist was shocked at first since he had no data on this. But he then remembered that it had been months since he was kicked out of Fairy Tail.

" **Fire Dark God Mode**!" Natsu said as magic then exploded at where Natsu was standing. natsu then started to walk slowly at the scared Blacklist.

At Blacklist's point of view he saw a silhouette of a black dragon with red eyes, a broken horn and spikes all over it's body. in fact it looked scarier than a demon.

" D-d-d-demon!" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu just chuckled darkly.

" Demon? no I am Natsu Dark Dragneel. the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and The God of Darkness! as well as a member of the Crimson Sword guild!" Natsu smiled when he saw that Blacklist was just on the verge of fainting.

when Natsu was close to Blacklist. he smiled.

" Now tell me who sent you to kill me?" Natsu asked coldly.

" I-it was N-Naruto U-Ukizaha" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu widened his eyes and punched Blacklist in the gut hard I may add and sent him crashing the wall.

" So he wants me dead now eh?" Natsu said quietly then smirked.

" Well this will get interesting" Natsu smiled then began to walk away.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I will try to update regularly but family business is keeping me from trying.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Just try fool**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter there will be parts with Fairy Tail and Natsu will be rarely mentioned in this chapter.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: I will?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yes you will.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That sucks**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Here's a few more OC's that I accepted:**_

_**JacobStoneclaw: Derrick Stoneclaw**_

_**fallout-boy97 - Vladimir Diaz**_

_**Isurii - Juniel Roselyn **_

_**Chapter 3: The SSS Class Mission Part 2: The Groups Fight With the Silam Brothers!**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

" _D-d-d-demon!" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu just chuckled darkly._

" _Demon? no I am Natsu Dark Dragneel. the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and The God of Darkness! as well as a member of the Crimson Sword guild!" Natsu smiled when he saw that Blacklist was just on the verge of fainting._

_when Natsu was close to Blacklist. he smiled._

" _Now tell me who sent you to kill me?" Natsu asked coldly._

" _I-it was N-Naruto U-Ukizaha" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu widened his eyes and punched Blacklist in the gut hard I may add and sent him crashing the wall._

" _So he wants me dead now eh?" Natsu said quietly then smirked._

" _Well this will get interesting" Natsu smiled then began to walk away._

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Chris**_

The area around Chris would be called a wasteland as he and Kamsis were having a cat and mouse fight, with Kamsis being the mouse.

" Come on! You know this whole time, you didn't even laid a scratch on me" Kamsis taunted which angered Chris.

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!" Chris then shot out black flames from his mouth, but was easily dodged by Kamsis.

" You have to do better than that if you want to hit me!" Kamsis taunted as he ran in front and attempt to punch Chris who dodged it.

Chris then sheathed his sword and charged at Kamsis.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards Kamsis.

" **Light Shield**!" Kamsis then put his two hands on the ground and a bright shield appeared from the ground, blocking the attack.

' This guy looks harder to beat than I thought. But I can still beat him' Chris thought as he then charged at Kamsis one more time.

" Is this really your strength? I would have thought that you would be stronger. Such a weakling" Kamsis taunted as Chris stopped in his tracks with wide eyes.

Memories of his past tehn started flashing him like a bullet train.

' Weak'

' Monster'

' Go away you monster'

' You should never have come here'

' I'm sorry.'

" ARGGGGH!" Chris shouted in rage as he gripped his head, as Kamsis who was shocked by that fell to the ground.

" W-what?" Kamsis stuttered as black flames then start to dance around Chris's body.

" Weak, eh? You think that I'm weak, eh?" Chris said as he looked up. Black flames then started dancing around Chris's body.

" Well let's see who's weak, now?" Chris smirked as Kamsis noticed scales on his face.

" Heh, alright then" Kamsis said as he then raised his palm

" **Light Cannon**!" a white beam of energy was then launched at Chris.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then swing his sword as his flames devoured the white beam and headed towards Kamsis.

' Crap!' Kamsis thought as he jumped to the left and managed to dodge the attack.

" Damn that was close' Kamsis thought as he saw the burnt down trees. But he was then put out of his thought as he saw Chris directly in front of him.

" **Destruction Dragon Wing Attack**!" Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing. Chris then struck Kamsis in his chest.

" AGHHH!" Kamsis shouted in pain as he felt his skin burning from the attack.

Kamsis then slowly got up.

" H-how are you able to get stronger?" Kamsis asked as Chris looked at him, and Kamsis got scared seeing the red eyes of Chris.

" Because I'm a **Dragon Slayer**" Chris said before punching Kamsis in his face, sending him crashing into a tree.

Kamsis then got up and shot out a powerful ray of light at Chris.

Chris then blocked the attack with his sword but he was being pushed back.

Kamsis then ran at Chris as his fist was embedded with light.

He then sent a barrage of punches at Chris who easily blocks all of them.

Chris then saw an opening an punches Kamsis sending him flying backwards.

" Time to end this for good!" Chris shouted as his flames started surrounding him even more.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Destruction Nova**!" Chris's fist was then surrounded by powerful black flames as he slams it together creating a massive fire eruption, Chris then sends it at Kamsis who could only stare at the attack and close his eyes as he braced for the attack.

This caused a massive explosion around the area, as Kamsis lays on the ground, with his mouth open agape, as fear was written all over his face.

Chris then sighed as he looked at the unconscious form of Kamsis.

Chris then looked up into the sky, as a tear then fell from his face, before he wiped it.

' Family, eh?' Chris thought as he then walked out of the forest.

_**With Jack**_

The area around Jack would not be said better as Jack then charged at Liam.

" **Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!" Jack then channelled his magic into his sword and started slashing with the energy from his sword.

" Nice skill! **Crusher Field**!" Liam then blocked the attack and then punched the ground, causing a massive earthquake.

" **Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!" Jack once again then charges magic into his sword and swings it into a shape of an X and strike Liam.

" **Crusher Dynamic**!" Liam then lifted his hand and flames then start to create a large fireball and stopping the attack before overpowering it and headed straight towards Jack.

' Crap!" Jack thought as he then managed to dodge the fireball attack and just barely.

But just when Jack thought that he has some breathing space, Liam then gave an smashed his elbow into Jack's chin.

Jack then bit is tongue as the impact of the attack sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Jack then slowly got up and coughed blood from his mouth.

' Darn I bit my tongue too hard when that attack hit me.' Jack cursed in his mind as he then got into his battle stance once again.

Jack then saw Liam running towards him with his fist being surrounded by red menacing, powerful aura.

Jack then barely dodged the attack by just an inch as

" **Magic Skill: Riot Javelin**!" Jack then threw a javelin made out of magic and aimed at Lam.

" **Magic barrier: Lumein**!" Liam then placed his hand on the ground and a brown shield appeared from the ground.

But the attack proved too much for the barrier and Jack's javelin just shot a direct hit at Liam at his chest.

Liam was then sent flying before getting his composure back and charged at Jack once again.

" **Lightning Strike**!" Liam then charged up electrical energy from his hands and launched it out of his hand.

Jack then jumped up to dodge the attack.

" Caught you now!" Liam said as he then charged a powerful attack.

" **Crimson Fist:** **Jaken Evil Fist**!" Liam then punched the air as a bolt of energy with red crimson aura surrounding the powerful attack as it then went straight at Jake.

But Jake would have none of that as he countered it with one of his strongest move in his arsenal of moves.

" **Ultimate Sword Skill: Zantetsuken**!" Jack then held his sword with a tight back hand grip while channelling his magic into his blade and starts to move at a speed that was impossible for the human body and slashes his sword backhanded at the very same pace he was moving.

Jack's attack then managed to cut through Liam's attack and went straight at Liam.

Liam stared at the attack with wide eyes at first before having a wide smile on his face.

This battle was the best in his whole entire life.

The attack then hit him as Liam then felt the slashes on his body as he coughed out some blood before falling to the ground unconscious.

Jack then reached the ground and saw the smiling face of Liam.

Jack the smiled before coughing out some blood.

' Thais fight took a bit too long for my taste' Jack thought as he then walked out of the forest.

_**With Zack**_

Zack was in his **Magma Dragon Slayer Mode** as he was shooting out flames from his mouth in an attempt to hit Cacton.

" Damn it! Stop trying to burn me into crisp!" Cacton shouted in anger as he jumped to the left to avoid another attack from Zack.

" That's the point of a battle!" Zack said as he shot out another roar at Silam.

" If you're are not going to stop, I'm going to shock you!" Cacton said as he dodged another attack before having an iron grip on Zack's shoulder as electricity starts to emit from his palms.

" **Lightning Pulse**!" Cacton then shot out the electricity from his palms as it headed straight for Zack.

" **Roar of the Magma Dragon**!" Zack then shot out hot flames from his mouth as the two attacks collided with one another.

Both attackers were not giving each other the advantage, because even the slight advantage they have, will overpower the attacks.

Once both attacks had stopped, Zack then gave a hard punch at Cacton, but Cacton then countered back and slammed his fist at Zack's face.

Both of them then jumped back, and Silam was coughing out blood.

" Why don't you just give-" Zack was cut off as Cacton then disappeared from sight and was suddenly behind Zack.

Silam then placed his hands on Zack's head as electricity started emitting from the man's palm.

Zack then shouted in pain as he felt the electricity enter his brain.

Zack then proceeded to fall to the ground.

" Hmm, you were a strong opponent, friend. But no one can withstand a powerful electric strike to the brain" Cacton explained to the unconscious body of Zack.

Cacton then turned backwards and started walking off.

But before he could walk any further, Cacton then heard something from behind him.

As he turned around, to his shock, Zack was no longer on the ground, in fact, he was not around.

Cacton was then trying to find the black haired man, but could not.

But just seconds later, Cacton didn't had any time to blink as he saw a fist covered in flames aiming for him.

To Cacton, everything went into slow motion, he saw the fist aiming for his face at a much slower pace. He saw the birds flew out of the trees at a much slower pace.

But suddenly everything then started moving normally as Zack then gave a powerful burning punch at Silam who was then sent flying away, and crashed into the trees as he flew away.

As Cacton was still crashing into the trees, he then made an electrical net behind him.

Cacton then crashed into the electrical net and finally stopped flying.

Cacton then got up and was again met with a fist to the face.

Cacton then shot out an electrical string and shot it at a tree, Cacton was then swinging backwards as he was then behind Zack.

Cacton then ran up towards the unsuspecting Zack and gave him a very hard electrical punch right at his head.

Zack was then shocked by this and cringed at the electrical shocks in his body, but he then ignored it and gave Cacton a back side kick to his face.

Cacton then countered back with a kick of his own.

Zack then had enough of the fight and gave a barrage of fiery punches at Cacton who could not dodge most of his attacks.

After a while, Cacton was then covered in burn marks, bruises, and blood.

" Hey can you just chill out?" Cacton said as Zack just smirked.

" As you wish" Zack then turned into his **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode** and using his magic, he then froze Cacton's legs in cold ice.

" Hey let me go!" Cacton shouted as he was struggling to get out of the ice.

" Why? Is it because that I'm too hot to handle, or that I should cool it down a bit?" Zack said emotionlessly as he turned back into his Magma Dragon Slayer Mode and magma was surrounding his entire body.

" W-wait we can work this out right?" Cacton stuttered as he was like a trapped mice, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

" Sure, we can" Cacton then sighed in relieve.

" When this fight is done" Zack added as he then charged at Cacton as he transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust.

Cacton then shouted out in pain as the attack was like something ripping his entire body into pieces.

Cacton then fell to the ground with his mouth open agape.

Zack was on the ground, panting heavily, but with a huge smile on his face nonetheless.

" That was an amazing fight, but I think that I'm all boiled out" Zack said as his eyelids started to get heavy.

" * yawn * I'm going to get some sleep" Zack said to himself as he slept in the forest.

_**With Lanaria **_

Lanaria was very annoyed, this was the very first time that she ever got more annoyed besides being in the guild, and that was saying something, she normally rarely gets annoyed at all, the only times she got annoyed is when a fight starts in the guild, or when someone interrupt her talk with Natsu.

But she is currently getting annoyed by this man, by the name of Calem Silam, one of the Silam Brothers. He was a piece of shit. He was constantly flirting with her as they were fighting.

" So how about some dinner after this, and maybe we could rent a room after that?" Calem flirted as he effortlessly dodge an attack from Lanaria.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" A blue-green flame was then shot out of her mouth an aimed at Calem who just barely dodged it.

" So you're a Dragon Slayer, huh?" Calem said in shock.

" No wonder you're so strong, and sexy as well" Calem smirked seductively as Lanaria used every ounce of her power to not just straight away and killed the green haired man.

" Well now it's time for me to attack now." Dark aura then surrounded Calem as Lanaria's eyes then went wide in shock as she felt the evil radiating from Calem.

Calem then smirked.

" So you feel that, huh? Now you know how powerful I am." Calem smirked as Lanaria growled at him.

" Don't worry you can now growl all you want but it won't change anything at all" Calem said as he then disappeared in thin air.

Lanaria then started to panic before staying calm, she the closed her eyes and feel the air that was around her.

As soon as she felt a dark presence behind her, she then shot out her **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**, but to her shock no one was there.

" Look in front, babe" a voice said behind her.

Lanaria then look in front and only to be greeted with a dark fist to the gut.

Lanaria coughed out some saliva before sending a blue-red fist at Calem who was then slammed into a nearby tree.

Calem then got up as he then ran at Lanaria as darkness was surrounding his fist.

He then started to send a barrage of punches at her, which Lanaria blocked all of them.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria then placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground and burned Calem.

Calem screamed in agony as he felt the powerful flames in his body.

After a while, Calem then fell to the ground as he glared at Lanaria.

" You think that you're stronger than me? I'm one of the strongest in the Silam Brothers! I'll defeat you!" Calem shouted as he disappeared in darkness.

Lanaria then used her enhanced smell to try and find Calem but to no avail.

Calem then crept up behind her as he then gave a punch at her side as Lanaria then screamed in pain as she gripped Calem's hand with an iron grip.

" It's time to end this for you!" Lanaria shouted as she was then surrounded by hot flames.

" **Hell Dragon Slaying Arts: Spiteful Flame**!"

Flames then started surrounding the female's body as she then struck Calem at his gut and before he knows it, another strike to his face, and more to his body.

After a few more beatings, Calem then managed to break free.

Calem had severe burn marks on his face, even his body was burnt.

Calem was also breathing heavily.

" Time for me to finish you off" Lanaria said as she walked closer to Calem.

She then gave an uppercut to his chin as he used his magic and caught Lanaria.

Lanaria then broke free from Calem's attack and she then shot out a powerful roar at Calem who was then sent flying to a tree.

Lanaria then started walking closer to Calem.

Calem then got on his knees.

" Please I beg of you! Please stop. I give up! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Calem begged as Lanaria had a malicious look on her face.

" Since you begged, I won't" Lanaria said as she suddenly punched Calem in his gut, as Calem coughed out some saliva and was knocked out.

" I said not to hurt you, I didn't say anything about knocking you out" Lanaria said as she began walking away.

_**With Kai**_

Kai was currently dodging all the attacks from Joey, one of the Silam Brothers.

Joey then threw another sword at Kai who managed to dodge easily again.

" Will you just stop dodging my attacks" Joey said in annoyance as he threw another sword at Kai who just dodges again.

" No! But can we please stop fighting? I don't see the point of us fighting right now!" Kai replied.

" For the millionth time, No! We're warriors in a battlefield and we will fight until the end!" Joey shouted as he re-quipped a sword and started charging at Kai.

Kai then shot out a beam of blue energy out of his hand in an attempt to stop Joey.

But unfortunately, Joey did a 360 degree turn to dodge the beam and started swinging his sword.

Kai then started dodging the attacks that were coming his way. And he caught the sword that Joey was using and concentrates magic into his fist and punched Joey at his gut, pushing him backwards.

As Joey recovered from the hit, he then had a smirk on his face as he saw the serious look on Kai's face.

" Your finally taking this serious, eh? Well then, I should take it up a notch!" Joey said as he summoned a few swords and aimed it all at Kai.

Kai then placed his two hands together and shot out a huge blue beam of energy, destroying the swords, and was heading towards Joey.

Joey then re-quipped a shield and managed to protect himself from the attack.

Joey then started spinning around, and swords then started flying from Joey's hand as the swords were all aimed at Kai.

Kai then ran straight at the swords before ducking under it and shot out a blue beam of energy at Joey.

Joey then back flips to dodge the attack as he once again charges at Kai.

Kai then charged at Joey as well as they both started running at each other.

Kai, with his fist with concentrated magic in his fist, started sending a barrage of punches at Joey, who blocks them all with his sword.

The two were at it for a long time, with Kai still sending a barrage of punches at Joey who was still blocking it all with his sword.

But suddenly, Joey's sword then broke giving the chance for Kai for a counter attack.

Kai then started punching Joey, strike after strike to Joey.

And after a while, Joey then fell to the ground unconscious, with Kai breathing heavily after using so much magic.

" This is why, I do not want to fight, cause when I fight, I fight without showing any mercy to my enemies." Kai said through pants as he then started walking away.

_**With Raiser**_

" **Plasma Beam**!" A red and blue sparking laser was then shot out of Raiser's hand and straight at Lin.

Lin then evasively dodged the attack, as he sent a powerful sand attack at Raiser.

Raiser than avoided it and managed to get close to Lin and then shot a red and blue sparking fist at Lin who just used a sand barrier to protect himself from the attack.

" **Plasma Weapons**!" Raiser then placed his hands together and creates over 20 assorted weapons and shoots them at Lin.

Lin then dodge most of the swords that headed his way, but one sword clipped him in his knee, so Lin flinched for a while, but managed to keep standing.

Lin then shot out sand that took the form of a ball and shot it at Raiser. The sand were headed straight for Raiser at a very fast pace.

Raiser then dodged the attack and shot a red and blue sparking laser at Lin again

But as Lin dodged the attack again, Raiser than had planned for this and created the 20 assorted weapon and shot it at Lin.

Lin, not expecting the attack took the direct hit of the attack, and grunted in pain from the attack.

Raiser then did not stop there, he then concentrated his magic and a red and blue sparking then enveloped his fists.

Raiser then started sending a barrage of punches at Lin.

But unknown to Raiser, Lin then set up a plan for the Dark Grey coloured man.

As Raiser attempted to finish off Lin, the black haired man then stopped his punch and jumped backwards.

As Raiser was about to chase after him, he felt as he was stuck in the ground, he looked at the ground to see that his feet were trapped in sand.

" I trapped you when you were punching me, you should pay more attention to your surroundings" Lin said as Raiser growled.

" Time for my counter attack" Lin said as his fist was surrounded by sand.

He then gives a barrage of punches at Raiser who was taking the hits.

Raiser saw that Lin was paying attention in hitting him, so he concentrated his magic and a red and blue sparking then enveloped his fists.

Raiser then punched Lin at his gut, which caused Lin to cough some saliva.

Raiser then clasp his two hands together and smashed Lin's head to the ground.

Raiser then shot a sparking laser to the ground, freeing him from the trap.

Raiser then saw Lin slowly getting up, decided to finish it.

Raiser then build up his magic for a short while, before he then slams his hands to the ground and creates a huge fissure near Lin and exploded.

After the smoke had cleared, Raiser saw that Lin was on the ground, with burn marks on his body.

Raiser then smiled.

" It was a really fun battle" Raiser commented as he started walking to the exit of the forest.

After a while, the group then met each other near the train.

" Hey there guys!" Natsu said as he saw his friends and brother appearing out from the forest.

" Hey there!" Raiser greeted.

" You guys look like you have been in a fight?" Natsu said as the group then looked at each other and smiled.

" Yeah we sure have" the group said simultaneously as Natsu smiled.

_**At the guild**_

Currently Emmanuel was at his office just relaxing as he watch as the Exceeds were playing tag. Emmanuel then smiled until he heard the door to the guild open.

Emmanuel then turned around and saw a few people.

The first was a man that looked no older than 21 with short brown hair, 6'4", muscular. He is wearing a black tight muscle shirt and snow camp cargo pants and combat boots, scar down along his right face. He was also wearing a sliver chain necklace with a small silver broadsword handing from it.

The second was also a man that looked no older than 17, with slightly long but neat silver hair, he was about 5'10. The colour on his left eye was purple as his right was lime green. He was slender with a trace of physical fitness. His skin colour was pale almost like snow. He also has very pointy ears, but he also has a long prehensile tail that stands about 3'6 long. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that was worn under a black trench coat with grey lining going down the sleeves, black pants and a black belt that had a silver buckle, and black boots with silver plates, black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, that holds a scythe.

And the last was a female that looked no older than 19, she has caramel coloured hair with yellow tips that goes down her breast, she has no bangs and her hair was swept to one side. She has a slim but very curvaceous body with her large breast, she has orange eyes and she stood 162 cm. She was wearing a Light Blue striped shirt, with Black short-shorts and Red sneakers.

" Who are you people?" Emmanuel asked.

" My name is Derrick Stoneclaw" the first man introduced.

" My name is Vladimir Diaz" the second man introduced.

" And my name is Juniel Roselyn" the female introduced.

" Alright, what are you doing here in my guild?" Emmanuel asked.

" We would like to join the guild" the three said as Emmanuel smiled.

" Alright, welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said as the three smiled.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I introduced the OC's that I have accepted so please do not send anymore OC's because I do not need anymore**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, keep sending make it harder for this idiot!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guild mates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter Natsu have more spotlight than in the last chapter.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: I will?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yes you will.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That's awesome**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 4: The SSS Class Mission Part 2: Natsu's first date!**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_After a while, the group then met each other near the train._

" _Hey there guys!" Natsu said as he saw his friends and brother appearing out from the forest._

" _Hey there!" Raiser greeted._

" _You guys look like you have been in a fight?" Natsu said as the group then looked at each other and smiled._

" _Yeah we sure have" the group said simultaneously as Natsu smiled._

_**At the guild**_

_Currently Emmanuel was at his office just relaxing as he watch as the Exceeds were playing tag. Emmanuel then smiled until he heard the door to the guild open._

_Emmanuel then turned around and saw a few people._

_The first was a man that looked no older than 21 with short brown hair, 6'4", muscular. He is wearing a black tight muscle shirt and snow camp cargo pants and combat boots, scar down along his right face. He was also wearing a sliver chain necklace with a small silver broadsword handing from it._

_The second was also a man that looked no older than 17, with slightly long but neat silver hair, he was about 5'10. The colour on his left eye was purple as his right was lime green. He was slender with a trace of physical fitness. His skin colour was pale almost like snow. He also has very pointy ears, but he also has a long prehensile tail that stands about 3'6 long. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that was worn under a black trench coat with grey lining going down the sleeves, black pants and a black belt that had a silver buckle, and black boots with silver plates, black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, that holds a scythe._

_And the last was a female that looked no older than 19, she has caramel coloured hair with yellow tips that goes down her breast, she has no bangs and her hair was swept to one side. She has a slim but very curvaceous body with her large breast, she has orange eyes and she stood 162 cm. She was wearing __a Light Blue striped shirt, with Black short-shorts and Red sneakers._

" _Who are you people?" Emmanuel asked._

" _My name is Derrick Stoneclaw" the first man introduced._

" _My name is Vladimir Diaz" the second man introduced._

" _And my name is Juniel Roselyn" the female introduced._

" _Alright, what are you doing here in my guild?" Emmanuel asked._

" _We would like to join the guild" the three said as Emmanuel smiled._

" _Alright, welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said as the three smiled._

_**Normal POV**_

_**At the Guild**_

" So what magic can each of you do?" Emmanuel asked as the Exceed's then flew closer as they were interested as well.

" I am the Stone Dragon Slayer" Derrick said

" I can use Necromancy" Vladimir said.

" Necromancy? What kind of magic is that?" Happy asked.

Vladimir, not even shocked about seeing Happy talk, looked at him.

" Necromancy magic is a type of Dark or Death magic,, to make it simple, I can summon ghost from the dead and can ask them to help me fight" Vladimir said.

" I see, that is a very interesting magic you have" Emmanuel praised.

Vladimir smiled in appreciation.

" And what about you, girl?" Emmanuel asked as he looked at the Caramel Coloured haired female.

" I can use Possession Magic" Juniel said enthusiastically as she smiled.

" Possession Magic? You mean you can possess anyone that you wish to possess?" Emmanuel asked as he had no fear in his voice at all as the Exceed's all hid behind the old man.

" Yeah, but does that mean you won't accept me?" Juniel said sadly.

" Of course not, we will accept you, do not worry about trivial things like having dark magic" Emmanuel said which caused Juniel to smile again.

" Thank you very much Master" Juniel said as she bowed to the old man.

" Haha! It's alright. Now where do all of you want your guild marks at and what colour do you want it to be?" Emmanuel asked.

" I want it light blue, on my hand!" Juniel said.

" I'll have yellow on my right shoulder" Vladimir said.

" And I'll have black on my left shoulder" Derrick said.

" Alright then, please follow me" Emmanuel said as the three new members of Crimson Sword followed the old man.

As the three were out of sight, Happy then took notice of a small white Exceed.

She looked very shy and was wearing a small robe that covered her body.

Happy all of a sudden had just blushed at the sight of the Exceed.

Jason, Haruna and Dagger all flew over to the new Exceed.

" Hi what's your name?" Jason asked.

" M-my name is Katie and I'm Derrick's Exceed" the Exceed now known as Katie stuttered as she looked at the other Exceed's in the room.

Happy then flew over to the New Exceed as well.

" My name is Jason" Jason introduced.

" I'm Dagger" Dagger introduced.

" Hello, my name is Haruna, it is a pleasure to meet you" Haruna introduced

Happy still had not say anything as he stared at the new Exceed.

Dagger then flew over to him and gave a slap to his face.

This managed to snap Happy back to the real world as he saw Dagger right in front of him.

" W-what's up?" Happy asked.

" Well you look like you were in your own world" Dagger stated.

" Was I? I'm sorry" Happy said to Katie.

" N-no it's fine" Katie stuttered.

" My name is Happy, sorry about having such a weird name" Happy said.

Katie then giggled.

" I think that your name is kind of cute" Katie said as Happy blushed.

" T-thanks" Happy stuttered as he looked away.

Just then all three new members of Crimson Sword walked in with their Guild Marks stamped on them.

" Katie there you are" Derrick said as he picked his female Exceed up.

" Where were you?" Derrick asked.

" I was really shy so I slowed down a bit" Katie said as Derrick chuckled and patted her head.

" If no one likes you then we'll just leave the Guild" Derrick said as Katie frowned.

" But what if you like the Guild? I don't want to make you leave" Katie said sadly.

Derrick then chuckled as he looked at his Exceed.

" I don't care whether I have to leave this Guild or not, if the people don't like you then they can just go to hell for all I care" Derrick said as Katie smiled and flew over to him.

Everyone then smiled at the interaction between Dragon Slayer and Exceed.

" Anyways welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said.

_**With the Group**_

The group was being led by Natsu as they had to walk to the town seeing as the train was in no condition to continue anymore, much to the relive for the Dragon Slayers of the group.

The group were talking with each other about the match they had and they were angry to know about Naruto wanting Natsu dead and about the bounty of a million jewels for his head. While everyone had a good laugh when they heard Lanaria complain about her fight with one of the Silam Brothers and his flirting when he was fighting her.

The group started laughing more when Chris said that Natsu was getting angry at Calem, and both Natsu and Lanaria blushed but even after that, they had intertwined their hands together unconsciously as they walked to the next town.

The group seemed to have noticed this as they looked at each other and smiled as they made hand signals to keep quiet and not interrupt Natsu's and Lanaria's time together.

And after a few hours, the group had finally reached a town that was named " Luiana Town"

" Well let's go and find a place to stay in" Raiser said.

The group nodded their heads as they were then walking towards a hotel.

Just then they heard a loud sound as they turned around to see Natsu rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Uh, sorry looks like the fight with Blacklist and walking here really took its toll on me" Natsu said as the group sighed at first before looking at each other and smiling, the only one that can make others smile after a hard day was Natsu after all.

The group then nodded their heads and saw a restaurant close by to a nice looking hotel before walking towards it.

_**With Fairy Tail**_

" Stop your damn fighting now!" Naruto shouted as another fight was indeed happening in the guild of Fairy Tail.

Ever since he had joined the Guild, no one was able to fight or make so much as noise in the guild.

And anyone who had destroyed property in their mission had the worst beating of their lives as Naruto would suck their bloods away and at other times he would strangle you with his **Blood Dragon Slayer Magic**.

They would even call Naruto a demon that God had sent to them, some would say that Naruto was even worse than Erza.

But the worst part about it was that whoever said that they wanted Natsu back in the guild Naruto would bring them to back of the guild and no one knew what happened but they were indeed scarred as they heard the screams of terror from the back of the guild and when the victims had returned to the guild, their injuries may seem even impossible to heal.

" Y-yes sir" the guild said.

" Alright now everything aside, I have important news to tell you all" Makarov said.

" Now the Grand Magic Games are getting close and by the looks of everything Macao told me, our guild is the worst guild in Fiore"

" Now I want you all to train hard enough for 3 months and you must return to the guild 10 days before the competition starts, I will announce the team representing Fairy Tail when you all return from your training" Makarov said as everyone nodded their heads and walked away, planning their training methods.

" Alright then, Naruto would you like to join us? We're going to train near a beach" Erza asked as everyone was eavesdropping on them, wanting to at least have some fun when Naruto was gone.

" Yeah sure how about we leave tomorrow morning? I need to check on something before we leave" Naruto said.

" Sure, we'll all meet up at the train station in the morning, make sure you arrive on time Naruto" Erza said as she looked at him.

" And make sure you don't bring that mountain of luggage of yours, no one wants to see those stupid luggage" Naruto said coldly as Erza flinched at his tone.

Only a few people made her flinch like that but Naruto was the one who could make her flinch so much.

" Y-yes sir" Erza said as she bowed at him.

Naruto smirked cruelly as he turned to the table where the Exceeds were.

" Mike let's go!" Naruto called out as Mike turned to him and frowned.

" I was about to reel Charles in with my charms" Mike pouted as Charles looked away.

" You were not" Charles denied as Mike smirked.

" I know how to deal with tsundere's like you" Mike smirked.

" Mike! Get here now! We're leaving!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

Mike pouted as he flew towards Naruto.

" I'm leaving to pack my things!" Naruto said as he exited the guild.

' Where is Blacklist and his gang? It's just taking out a weak person like Salamander. What's taking him so long to accomplish this mission?' Naruto thought as he walked through town.

" Naruto what are you thinking about?" Mike asked which brought Naruto back to the real world.

" Nothing let's go, do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah! Let's go!" mike said happily.

Naruto then smiled happily at his Exceed. Although he was bad to everyone doesn't mean he was bad.

_**With Natsu and the rest**_

Once the group had reached the restaurant Raiser then realized something.

" Oh yeah guys, the challenge!" Zack suddenly said as everyone's but Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" What challenge?" Natsu asked.

" It's a challenge we did when we were still in the forest" Jack said.

Natsu then nodded his head showing that he understood.

" Okay guys no say how many people you defeated" Raiser said as he looked at Chris.

" 250 people" Chris stated.

" 250 people as well" Lanaria said.

" I've defeated 250 people" Raiser said.

" 250 people" Jack said.

" I've beaten 250 people" Zack said.

" I too defeated 250 people" Kai said.

The group then looked at each other, it was a tie, so who will pay for the food?

" Wait guys since we all tied and Natsu only defeated the leader, he should pay for the meal" Zack said.

" Wait what?" Natsu asked.

" I'm okay with that" Jack said.

" As long as my money is safe it's okay" Raiser said.

The rest looked at each other and shrugged it off.

" Alright Natsu you have to pay for our meal" Zack said cheerfully.

Natsu sighed but shrugged it off as he paid for meals that could fill 20 people before, what could go wrong?

_**After the meal**_

Natsu looked pale as he and the group walked out of the restaurant.

Natsu's wallet or what could have been called a wallet was practically left with nothing but few jewels.

He knew about how he eats, but if he added that with Raiser and Zack, well he knew the answer for that.

" I knew I should have said something before" Natsu mumbled to himself and only Chris and Lanaria heard him.

" Come on Natsu once this mission is done you can get 1 Billion Jewels that can fill the money that you had lost" Lanaria said.

" Yeah but the bad part for you is that there is apparently going to be a festival in this town and I'm pretty sure that everyone wants to go" Chris said which caused Natsu to groan again.

" Great there goes my already empty wallet" Natsu said as Chris then got out some jewels from his pocket and gave it to Natsu.

" Chris?" Natsu asked as he looked at the black haired man.

" Just take it and appreciate it, I still have a lot of jewels back at home" Chris said as Natsu smiled at him. Natsu happily took the jewels and put them in his wallet.

" Hey guys come on! Let's go get rooms in the hotel" Zack shouted as the three then joined their group.

They then saw a young woman that looked no older than 23 years old with blonde hair standing behind the counter.

" Hello sirs and madam, how many rooms do you wish to have? And are you here for the festival?" the woman asked politely.

" We would like to have 4 rooms please and yeah we're here for the festival but we also have a mission around here." Natsu answered, the woman then took 4 keys and handed it to Natsu.

" Alright thank you sir, and please enjoy your stay here" the woman said as she bowed down towards them.

The group thanked her back as they then went upstairs, where their rooms were located.

" Alright so who's sleeping with who?" Natsu asked.

" You're definitely be in the same room with Lanaria. I'll be in the same room as Chris and Jack while Raiser will be in the same room as Kai" Zack said.

" Wait why do I have to be in the same room as Lanaria?" Natsu asked.

" Well you love her while she loves you, do the math" Zack said as the two said Dragon Slayers blushed.

" And since when could you do maths?" Kai asked.

" I always do math" Zack answered.

" Alright now let's go wash ourselves and then we can go for that festival" Chris said as everyone agreed as they entered their respective rooms.

After taking a long and relaxing shower both Natsu and Lanaria headed outside but noticed that their friends were not there.

" Hey where's everyone?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lanaria.

" I don't know" Lanaria responded as her hair was no w ponytail just for this.

" Wait there's something on the door" Natsu said as he walked towards Raiser's room door.

_Hey there Natsu and Lanaria,_

_Since you guys were so slow we all decided to go to the festival first. Why don't you take this time to have your romantic moments in this town?_

_From Raiser_

Both Natsu and Lanaria then blushed before smiling at each other as they walked towards the town entrance.

As soon as they had exited the hotel, they had saw the town filled brightly with colours as they saw a lot of people all gathering at a single spot.

Natsu walked at the same pace as Lanaria as they held hands with each other, they had also made everyone around them unconsciously look at them, for some reason the aura surrounding them was very relaxing and soothing that people could look at them. They make their way into a restaurant and the whole time Natsu had acted like a gentleman as he opened the door for Lanaria and even paid for the bill.

And although Lanaria said that she'll help pay for the bill Natsu had just smiled and said he'll pay for everything before giving her a peck on the cheek causing Lanaria to blush madly.

While they were walking they saw lacrima visions of advertisements around the entrance of each store to attract the customers' attention.

Although it is night time, a lot of people still swarmed the shops that piqued their interest. They finally reached the plaza, the sight at the plaza should be remembered for a very long time, there was a fountain on the middle of the plaza with small trees around it.

" Hey Natsu" Lanaria called out.

" Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked.

" D-do you know what a date is?" Lanaria stuttered as she looked away.

Natsu blushed a little when he first heard the question.

" W-why do you think it's a date?" Natsu asked.

" N-no it's not like I want this to be a date or anything" Lanaria said as she then turned away.

Natsu smiled at her, even after a few months of being in Crimson Sword. Everyone said that Lanaria's attitude had changed far better but her attitude had remained the same when she talked to him.

" Every time I hang out with you I get the feeling that we're on a date so technically we had multiple dates already." he said with a toothy smile.

As soon as Natsu had said those words to her, Lanaria's heart had just skipped a beat while feeling a bit embarrassed about his answer.

" Does that bother you Lanaria?" he asked her.

" n-no not at all. I'm actually quite happy that you said that" she smiled at him.

Natsu was there on the ground left awe-struck as he saw how beautiful Lanaria was as the wind started to blow in their direction. Unaware to him a small blush crept to his face.

" Let's go and see more shops ok?" Lanaria asked

" A-ah yeah, let's go" he said scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought that came to his mind a few seconds ago.

The two began to wander to different shops and areas of the town. They are having a good time with each other.

Lanaria was enjoying the presence of the **Fire Dragon Slayer** and the same one she has a crush on now. She was thankful that her friends had given her this opportunity.

" Natsu can we go to that shop over there?" she said pointing to the shop.

Natsu agreed and they walked into the store. They saw a lot of beautiful accessories and some ornaments at the shop.

" Why don't we look around for a bit Lanaria?" Natsu said to her which she nodded in response.

They started to walk around the shop alone to look around the shop. After a few minutes of searching, they started to walk outside of the shop.

"So Lanaria, did you buy anything?" Natsu asked

" No I didn't, what about you Natsu?"

" Yeah, I bought this" Natsu said as he showed her a white necklace. It was definitely not an ordinary type of necklace, the necklace was crafted really beautifully as shown for its elegant structure. The necklace was very beautiful as a small ruby was placed on the middle of the necklace revealing a small but beautiful scarlet color sparkle when the light passes through it. Chelia just stared at the necklace in amazement.

" Natsu how much does this necklace cost?" Lanaria asked him in awe of the necklace.

" oh, it was 120,000 jewels" Natsu said as he just smiled at her.

" 120,000 JEWELS!" Lanaria said shocked, her mouth was literally touching the ground.

" Yeah, so what about it?"

" Natsu how much jewels did Chris give you?" Lanaria asked.

" I think he gave me a few hundred thousand"

" But I have one more question" Lanaria asked.

" What is it?" Natsu asked

" Why did you buy that necklace in the first place?" Lanaria asked

" Well I bought the necklace for you." Natsu smiled at the **Dragon Slayer**.

After hearing those words Lanaria began to blush furiously

" B-but why did you buy that necklace for me?

" Well because I want to thank you for having me on this date" he said with a grin.

Lanaria then began to blush at what he said.

" D-don't worry about me I'' fine"

" Hey Lanaria" Natsu called out to the Azure colored haired female.

" yeah?" Lanaria asked as Natsu then got behind her and attached it to her neck.

" There, now it looks good on you" he commented

" T-thanks Natsu" Lanaria blushed.

This was the first time she had blushed so many times in her life.

" Hey Lanaria let's go to that flower field" Natsu suggested.

" Sure but why?" Lanaria asked.

" It's a surprise" Natsu said as Lanaria pouted.

And after a few minutes, the two had finally reached the flower field.

The two were then staring at the beautiful flower field in front of them, some of the flowers were even glowing.

' Here, here is the place I'm telling him/her everything' Both Natsu and Lanaria thought.

" Natsu I-"

" Lanaria I-"

Both started before looking at each other, both then laughed a little.

" After you Natsu" Lanaria said.

Natsu then took a deep breath as he looked at Lanaria.

" Lanaria, among all the females that I have met in my life, you're the one that really makes my heart beat" Natsu said passionately as Lanaria blushed.

' Is he?' Lanaria thought.

" Lanaria I love you with all my heart" Natsu said as the wind then blew in their direction.

An awkward silence then filled the air as Natsu was worried that Lanaria does not fill the same way.

" Lanaria I-" Natsu was cut off as Lanaria then slammed her lips into his as Natsu's eyes widened in shock but then melted in the kiss and kissed back.

The two then kissed for a few minutes as they parted for air.

" Lanaria I-" Natsu started but Lanaria once again cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

" Less tongue more lips" Lanaria said as he smiled and kissed her again.

But unknown to them their friends had been stalking their date and recorded it all on camera.

" I told you so" Zack said as they all smiled at them.

" Come on guys let's go and give them some alone time" Chris said as they agreed and walked away.

Chris then looked back and frowned.

' Is this what love is?'

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. **__**So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

**Red's Quest: Fire**

**By MontagJ**

_**Summary: **_**Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter the group will finally start the triple S-Class quest Also Chris meets a female who may change his life.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Really? I want to know**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: And you will.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That's awesome**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**And to answer the question of Calebros:**_

_**Answer: Some people are fine with it but I will minimize it more.**_

_**Chapter 5: The SSS Class Mission Part 3: The Monster of Destruction, Hakai!**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_Hey there Natsu and Lanaria,_

_Since you guys were so slow we all decided to go to the festival first. Why don't you take this time to have your romantic moments in this town?_

_From Raiser_

_Both Natsu and Lanaria then blushed before smiling at each other as they walked towards the town entrance._

_As soon as they had exited the hotel, they had saw the town filled brightly with colours as they saw a lot of people __all gathering at a single spot._

_Natsu walked at the same pace as Lanaria as they held hands with each other, they had also made everyone around them unconsciously look at them, for some reason the aura surrounding them was very relaxing and soothing that people could look at them. They make their way into a restaurant and the whole time Natsu had acted like a gentleman as he opened the door for Lanaria and even paid for the bill._

_And although Lanaria said that she'll help pay for the bill Natsu had just smiled and said he'll pay for everything before giving her a peck on the cheek causing Lanaria to blush madly._

_While they were walking they saw lacrima visions of advertisements around the entrance of each store to attract the customers' attention. _

_Although it is night time, a lot of people still swarmed the shops that piqued their interest. They finally reached the plaza, the sight at the plaza should be remembered for a very long time, there was a fountain on the middle of the plaza with small trees around it._

" _Hey Natsu" Lanaria called out._

" _Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked._

" _D-do you know what a date is?" Lanaria stuttered as she looked away._

_Natsu blushed a little when he first heard the question._

" _W-why do you think it's a date?" Natsu asked._

" _N-no it's not like I want this to be a date or anything" Lanaria said as she then turned away._

_Natsu smiled at her, even after a few months of being in Crimson Sword. Everyone said that Lanaria's attitude had changed far better but her attitude had remained the same when she talked to him._

_" Every time I hang out with you I get the feeling that we're on a date so technically we had multiple dates already." he said with a toothy smile._

_As soon as Natsu had said those words to her, Lanaria's heart had just skipped a beat while feeling a bit embarrassed about his answer. _

_" Does that bother you Lanaria?" he asked her._

_" n-no not at all. I'm actually quite happy that you said that" she smiled at him._

_Natsu was there on the ground left awe-struck as he saw how beautiful Lanaria was as the wind started to blow in their direction. Unaware to him a small blush crept to his face._

_" Let's go and see more shops ok?" Lanaria asked_

_" A-ah yeah, let's go" he said scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought that came to his mind a few seconds ago._

_The two began to wander to different shops and areas of the town. They are having a good time with each other. _

_Lanaria was enjoying the presence of the __**Fire Dragon Slayer**__ and the same one she has a crush on now. She was thankful that her friends had given her this opportunity. _

_" Natsu can we go to that shop over there?" she said pointing to the shop._

_Natsu agreed and they walked into the store. They saw a lot of beautiful accessories and some ornaments at the shop._

_" Why don't we look around for a bit Lanaria?" Natsu said to her which she nodded in response. _

_They started to walk around the shop alone to look around the shop. After a few minutes of searching, they started to walk outside of the shop. _

_"So Lanaria, did you buy anything?" Natsu asked_

_" No I didn't, what about you Natsu?" _

_" Yeah, I bought this" Natsu said as he showed her a white necklace. It was definitely not an ordinary type of necklace, the necklace was crafted really beautifully as shown for its elegant structure. The necklace was very beautiful as a small ruby was placed on the middle of the necklace revealing a small but beautiful scarlet color sparkle when the light passes through it. Chelia just stared at the necklace in amazement._

_" Natsu how much does this necklace cost?" Lanaria asked him in awe of the necklace._

_" oh, it was 120,000 jewels" Natsu said as he just smiled at her. _

_" 120,000 JEWELS!" Lanaria said shocked, her mouth was literally touching the ground. _

_" Yeah, so what about it?"_

" _Natsu how much jewels did Chris give you?" Lanaria asked._

" _I think he gave me a few hundred thousand"_

_" But I have one more question" Lanaria asked._

_" What is it?" Natsu asked_

_" Why did you buy that necklace in the first place?" Lanaria asked_

_" Well I bought the necklace for you." Natsu smiled at the __**Dragon Slayer**__._

_After hearing those words Lanaria began to blush furiously_

_" B-but why did you buy that necklace for me?_

_" Well because I want to thank you for having me on this date" he said with a grin. _

_Lanaria then began to blush at what he said._

_" D-don't worry about me I'' fine" _

_" Hey Lanaria" Natsu called out to the Azure colored haired female._

_" yeah?" Lanaria asked as Natsu then got behind her and attached it to her neck._

" _There, now it looks good on you" he commented _

_" T-thanks Natsu" Lanaria blushed._

_This was the first time she had blushed so many times in her life._

" _Hey Lanaria let's go to that flower field" Natsu suggested._

" _Sure but why?" Lanaria asked._

" _It's a surprise" Natsu said as Lanaria pouted._

_And after a few minutes, the two had finally reached the flower field._

_The two were then staring at the beautiful flower field in front of them, some of the flowers were even glowing._

' _Here, here is the place I'm telling him/her everything' Both Natsu and Lanaria thought._

" _Natsu I-"_

" _Lanaria I-" _

_Both started before looking at each other, both then laughed a little._

" _After you Natsu" Lanaria said._

_Natsu then took a deep breath as he looked at Lanaria._

" _Lanaria, among all the females that I have met in my life, you're the one that really makes my heart beat" Natsu said passionately as Lanaria blushed._

' _Is he?' Lanaria thought._

" _Lanaria I love you with all my heart" Natsu said as the wind then blew in their direction._

_An awkward silence then filled the air as Natsu was worried that Lanaria does not fill the same way._

" _Lanaria I-" Natsu was cut off as Lanaria then slammed her lips into his as Natsu's eyes widened in shock but then melted in the kiss and kissed back._

_The two then kissed for a few minutes as they parted for air._

" _Lanaria I-" Natsu started but Lanaria once again cut him off by placing a finger on his lips._

" _Less tongue more lips" Lanaria said as he smiled and kissed her again._

_But unknown to them their friends had been stalking their date and recorded it all on camera._

" _I told you so" Zack said as they all smiled at them._

" _Come on guys let's go and give them some alone time" Chris said as they agreed and walked away._

_Chris then looked back and frowned._

' _Is this what love is?'_

_**Normal POV**_

Both Natsu and Lanaria are currently walking hand in hand towards the hotel as the both of them had a massive smile on their face.

And the aura around them was very calm and soothing that the people around them had to look at the couple unconsciously.

But the two didn't mind them and continued on walking towards the hotel.

As soon as they reached the hotel, Natsu surprised Lanaria as he kissed her on the lips, and although it was only for a short while, the fire in Lanaria's heart burned.

After that Natsu gave her his signature smile, which was his toothy grin. Lanaria smiled back as she rested her head on his chest which cause Natsu to smile.

They then saw the group with massive smiles on their faces except Chris who was not there.

" So how was your date?" Zack asked with a smirk and the funny thing was he was not even asking in a teasing voice, it was a sincere voice but there were hints of teasing in his voice.

Both Natsu and Lanaria smiled and were silently thanking the group in their mind for letting them go on a date and allowing them to express their feelings for one another.

" So I imagine that the two of you are now an item?" Kai asked as he was happy for the new couple.

" We are!" Natsu said happily as he gripped Lanaria's hand, which caused her to blush.

" You know we all already knew you two were going to be a couple, we were debating when you would be a couple" Jack said as Natsu rubbed the back of his in embarrassment with his free hand.

" Yeah I know, I'm a bit dense" Natsu said.

" A bit?" Lanaria asked cutely as Natsu blushed and looked down.

" Okay fine, very dense" Natsu admitted as they all nodded their heads.

Natsu then looked around to notice the lack of a missing black haired man.

" Wait where's Chris?" Natsu asked.

" Oh, he's in the room, he said that he's really tired and wants to start the mission early" Raiser said as Natsu nodded his head.

" Yeah that's probably a good idea, we should probably get some rest first" Natsu said as the group then said their good nights to each other as they walked in to their respective rooms.

Natsu then took a small bath as he then appeared from the toilet topless as steam came out of the bathroom.

Natsu then noticed Lanaria on the bed, wearing a nightgown as she sleeps.

Natsu then smiled as he then wiped his wet body and got on the bed and hugged Lanaria as sleep managed to overcome him.

And unknown to him, Lanaria smiled in her sleep once she had felt Natsu's warm touch on her body.

_**The Next Morning**_

Natsu then woke up and saw Lanaria holding on to him as he smiled.

He then saw Lanaria starting to wake up as he giggled.

" Morning beautiful how are you?" Natsu asked with a smile.

Lanaria smiled back as a sporting blush grew on her face.

" Good morning to you too, Natsu" Lanaria said as Natsu then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

" You know you look way more beautiful with a blush on your face?" Natsu asked as Lanaria blushed again.

" And you should know that compliments can get you so far, Natsu" Lanaria said as Natsu chuckled.

" You say complementing, I say telling the truth" Natsu said as Lanaria giggled as she kissed Natsu on his cheek.

" Let's get dressed so we can start our mission" Lanaria said but before she could get off the bed, Natsu then grabbed her wrist and was on top of her.

" Why the rush? we still have plenty of time" Natsu smiled lustfully as Lanaria blushed at her new boyfriend's lustful gaze at her.

" Are you done staring?" Lanaria asked softly as Natsu chuckled and stroked her hair, making Lanaria blush.

" Oh, I'll do more than staring" Natsu whispered as he then kissed Lanaria huskily as Lanaria's eyes widened at how rough Natsu was being but didn't mind at all.

Lanaria then moaned as Natsu started using his tongue to massage hers while sucking her mouth like a vacuum.

Lanaria then started kissing back as she placed her hands behind Natsu's head to deepen the kiss.

Natsu's hand then managed to find Lanaria's breast as he started squeezing it causing Lanaria to moan.

But unfortunately for the both of them, before Natsu could continue they heard knocking on the door.

" Hey! Are you two lovebirds awake yet? We're about to leave!" the voice of Raiser could be heard from behind the door.

Natsu and Lanaria could only growl at Raiser in their minds as he had just ruined the time they were having.

But he was right; they need to leave soon and whatever monster they were facing must be one hell of a beast if it was a Triple S Class request.

Natsu then headed for the showers before coming out and Lanaria then took her bath.

They both wore the clothes that they had brought as they closed the door of the room before locking it.

They then headed downstairs to the lobby and saw everyone was waiting for them.

" Finally! You guys took forever!" Kai complained as everyone chuckled at him.

" Yeah sorry we didn't know we were on a rush" Natsu said sheepishly.

Everyone smiled before Natsu noticed the lack of a black haired man.

" Hey, where's Chris?" Natsu asked.

" Oh, Chris? You see he wanted to go out and eat first so he went to a restaurant before us" Jack explained as Natsu nodded his head.

" I see well let's go and eat as well then, I'm a bit famished you see" Natsu said.

" Don't start saying classy words to describe your hunger!" Zack said as he punched Natsu in the head.

A bump then appeared on Natsu's head, as well as a tick mark.

" You-" Natsu trailed off as he looked at Zack with a death glare.

" You mother fucker!" Natsu then charged towards Zack who then started running away through the front exit of the hotel.

Everyone sweat dropped as Lanaria giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

Everyone then looked at her.

" What?" Lanaria asked innocently as they looked at each other and smiled.

" Nothing, let's go and catch up with your boyfriend" Raiser said as she nodded her head.

_**With Chris**_

Chris was currently walking around the town, after leaving his friends in the hotel, not wanting to wait for Natsu and Lanaria, he decided to walk around the town one more time before they head out for the mission.

They had apparently missed out on the details of the mission and he decided to change that.

They had been requested by someone to kill a monster around the town.

It was surprising to him that a dangerous monster was living around in such a peaceful area. But when he thought about it, it seemed to be valid after all, a monster could simply lure humans to his lair before killing them.

Chris, who was in his own thoughts didn't see where he was going and crashed into someone.

Chris didn't fall to the ground and saw that he crashed into a female.

The female looked around the same age as he was, and had long pink hair that was tied in a ponytail, she was wearing an eye patch on the left side of her eye and she had a ample amount of cleavage sticking out of her vest that was zipped down half way. She was also wearing long blue jeans that covered her legs.

" Ow, now that hurts" the female said as Chris then walked up to her.

" Are you alright?" Chris asked as he held out his hand at her.

The female then opened her eyes, revealing her black onyx eye to him.

" Yeah, thanks" The female said as she held Chris's hand and used it to pull herself up.

Chris then stared at her and was making sure that he wasn't dreaming, she looked like an angel.

Chris then shook his head at the thought.

" Uh, sorry for crashing at you, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings" Chris said as he bowed his head at her as the female giggled.

" No it's fine, and I wasn't looking where I was walking as well, so I can't really blame you" the female said as Chris smiled at her.

" Alright then, well I'll see you next time then" Chris said as he started walking away.

" Wait!" the female called out as Chris looked back at her curiously.

" What is it?" Chris asked.

" How long are you going to stay in town?" The female asked as Chris could see her cheeks had a tint of pink of them.

" I'm heading to my mission now with my friends so I guess, we'll come back after it is done, so I guess two more days" Chris said as the female smiled.

" Great so after your done with your mission, want to hang out?" the female asked as Chris looked confused at her.

" And why is that? We haven't met before, and we don't even know each other so why hang out with me?" Chris asked as the female giggled at him.

" And that's why we should hang out, you seem interesting and I want to know you better" The female said as Chris smiled at her.

" Alright, well my name is Christopher, Christopher Nagura" Chris introduced himself.

" And my name is Natalia Crystal" the female now introduced as Natalia said with a smile.

Chris smiled back as he waved and walked away.

Natalia could only smile as she saw him walk away.

" Natalia where are you?" a voice called out.

Natasha then looked back and saw a woman wearing a grey, turtleneck sweater that fitted and accentuated her curvaceous body, and the white bow on her head tied to look like sharp, rabbit ears.

" I'm here!" Natalia said as she ran to her friend.

" And where were you? Me and Milliana was looking for you everywhere" the woman said in an annoyed tone as Natalia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" Sorry I just met someone that I'm going to hang out with later" Natalia said.

" And who is that?" the woman asked as Natalia patted her back.

" Oh, lighten up Kagura. it's just one hang out!" Natalia said as the woman revealed to be Kagura sighed.

" Fine, Milliana is waiting for us, so let's go" Kagura said as Natalia nodded her head.

" Alright then!"

_**With the group**_

Chris and the others then met up at the same restaurant and ate there before leaving.

" Alrighty then! Let's go find that monster and kick its fucking butt!" Zack shouted excitedly.

" And who said you were off the hook, Zack?" a demonic voice said behind him as Zack paled slightly.

" Uh oh" Zack whispered as he prayed that whoever said that wasn't the person he wishes not to be.

Zack then slowly starts to turn around and saw a demonic looking Natsu who was smiling at him in a very scary smile.

" H-hey there Natsu, how are you?" Zack asked as Natsu just smiled and placed a hand on Zack's shoulder.

" ~Why don't you just follow me?~" Natsu asked in a very sweet tone as Zack just nodded his head and the two then walked away.

Chris looked confused as he looked at his guild mates looking for an explanation.

They just shrugged their shoulders as they all waited for both Natsu since Zack may die.

_**With Naruto**_

" Everyone, please take care of Lucy!" Aries asked as they all grinned at her, before the Celestial Spirit King moved to address them.

"All the stars will bless you on your way, my dear friends!" He said jolly tone, a smile on his face.

But before they were about to leave the Celestial King then grabbed Naruto.

" I don't know what you are doing with them, Naruto. But if you hurt Lucy, you will surely regret it" The Celestial King whispered dangerously into Naruto's ear as he smirked.

" Why don't you just focus on the Celestial Spirits more instead of other people's business" Naruto whispered back as The Celestial King released him.

After the festivities, Virgo moves to transport them back to the beach, and the group questions the flow of time difference between the two plains, wondering if they could train for longer in the Spirit World.

Virgo however reveals the opposite, stating that they have just lost the three months they had to train, dropping the group back on the beach with only five days until the Games start.

"Eh?" Gray and Erza said with a blank expression on their faces.

" Hey guys! We've been waiting for so long!" Jet shouted as Droy and himself made their way over.

"The Grand Magic Games will be held in five days! You all must have been training really hard if you were gone for that long!" Droy said in an excited tone as Erza and Gray turned pale before falling face first into the sand.

" You Mustache Bastard! Give us back our time!" Lucy shouted to the sky as Wendy cried behind her at their complete waste of time.

But the atmosphere around them started turning more colder as Lucy had sweat coming down from her face.

She knew who it was, it was familiar. She only felt this when Naruto finds out about the Guild having a brawl again in the guild, or when something bad happens in the guild.

" Lucy" Naruto said with venom lacing in his voice.

Lucy then shivered in fear as she looked behind her.

She was scared, she was scared at what Naruto might do to her.

Would he beat her up like the rest of the Guild, or would he even kill her?

Naruto, seeing the fear in her eyes just sighed.

" I am not blaming you for this Lucy" Naruto said as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

" You didn't know anything about this so I won't blame you" Naruto said as Lucy sighed in relieve before Naruto glared at her making her flinch.

" And next time be more knowledgeable about the Celestial World, you're a Celestial Mage and you don't know?" Naruto asked darkly as Lucy lowered her head down in shame.

" I-I'm sorry" Lucy said as she stuttered a little, still in shock that she was safe.

" Alright now let's train before heading back to Magnolia" Naruto said as the group nodded their heads.

_**With Chris and the group**_

The group was still waiting for Natsu to arrive with Zack but they still haven't returned.

" Where in the hell are they?" Raiser asked in an annoyed tone.

" I don't know but I'll give them just one more minute before I'll bring their asses back here" Jack growled as he was annoyed.

Lanaria, Chris and Kai were all quiet as they waited for the two males to arrive.

" They sure are taking their sweet time aren't they?" Kai asked as Chris nodded his head quietly.

Lanaria looked at Chris and noticed something was different about him.

" Chris are you alright?" Lanaria asked worriedly at her new younger brother.

Chris was shocked at her question before nodding his head answering her question.

" You know you can ask me anything if you have a problem right? We're all here for you" Lanaria said as Chris smiled and nodded his head again.

" There you guys are!" Jack and Raiser shouted in unison as everyone's attention drifted to Natsu who was carrying Zack.

" Hey there guys, sorry it took so long" Natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head once he dropped Zack on the floor.

" What happened to him?" Kai asked once he, Chris and Lanaria joined the group.

" Oh, nothing" Natsu smiled as Zack then woke up breathing heavily.

" Holy shit! Was it a dream?" Zack said as he looked around.

" What are you-" Raiser was interrupted by Natsu.

" Yeah Zack you just had a nightmare. What happened?" Natsu asked in an innocent tone.

" Well you were there and you brought me to the back of the restaurant where they kept all the shit and forced me to eat it all" Zack shuddered as everyone made vomiting sounds at what they had just heard.

" That's disgusting!" Lanaria exclaimed.

" Yeah it was, and thank Heavens that it was just a dream!" Zack said as everyone sweat dropped.

Natsu forced Zack to eat shit?

" Well anyways let's go and find that monster!" Zack shouted excitedly as they all nodded their heads.

After walking in the forest for an hour, Natsu and the group had not found the monster yet.

" Seriously, where is that monster?!" Zack shouted in annoyance.

" Just shut up! We'll find it soon!" Raiser said annoyed.

" Yeah we can't deal with your shouting" Jack added.

" But it's so boring, I want some action!" Zack complained.

Natsu then stopped and so did Chris, Lanaria and Zack.

" What's wrong?" Kai asked.

" I smell something" Natsu said

" Yeah I smell something too" Lanaria said.

" But what is it?" Zack asked as he tried to remember that smell.

" Blood, it's blood. So we must be close" Chris said.

" Yeah so prepare yourselves, we don't know where it'll appear from" Natsu said as they all nodded their heads.

Just then they saw a small cave.

Natsu then made a shush sound as the group nodded.

They then entered the cave and were shocked at what they saw.

They saw a massive giant green monster sleeping on the ground but they saw that the monster had sharp teeth. The monster had crystal on its back as well as a long tail that has spikes on it.

This was the monster they were supposed to kill.

And it seems that the monster has enhanced smell as he then stirred in its sleep and opened its eyes.

Its eyes then laid on the group before completely waking up.

" GRAWHHHHHHHHH!" The monster roared as it destroyed the cave it was living in.

" Get ready guys, this will be one hell of a fight!" Natsu said as the group nodded and prepared themselves.

The battle was about to begin.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. **__**So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:**__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter the group will take on the beast, Hakai, who will win?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Really? I want to know**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: And you will.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That's awesome**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

**And to answer the question of the guest, penetreitor xxxx:**

**Answer: Why don't you just go talk your shit somewhere else? Yeah I'm a guy and why should I be gay? And why I update late is none of your fucking ass business.**

**And to answer the question of BlackDragonShinigami:**

**Answer: No it is not, It's a different monster**

**Every pairing in the story:**

**Natsu's story Harem (No more changes):**

**Sayla**

**Princess Hisui**

**Fem Zeref**

**Fem Acnologia**

**Lanaria**

**Juniel**

**Chris x Natalia (OC)**

**Jack x Chelia**

**Zack x Erza, Flare and Evergreen**

**Kai x Wendy**

**Raiser x Mirajane**

**Vladimir x Millianna**

**Derrick x Meredy**

**David x Kagura**

_**Chapter 6: The SSS Class Mission Part 4: Crimson Sword Vs Hakai! Part 1**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_Natsu then stopped and so did Chris, Lanaria and Zack._

" _What's wrong?" Kai asked._

" _I smell something" Natsu said_

" _Yeah I smell something too" Lanaria said._

" _But what is it?" Zack asked as he tried to remember that smell._

" _Blood, it's blood. So we must be close" Chris said._

" _Yeah so prepare yourselves, we don't know where it'll appear from" Natsu said as they all nodded their heads._

_Just then they saw a small cave._

_Natsu then made a shush sound as the group nodded._

_They then entered the cave and were shocked at what they saw._

_They saw a massive giant green monster sleeping on the ground but they saw that the monster had sharp teeth. The monster had crystal on its back as well as a long tail that has spikes on it._

_This was the monster they were supposed to kill._

_And it seems that the monster has enhanced smell as he then stirred in its sleep and opened its eyes._

_Its eyes then laid on the group before completely waking up._

" _GRAWHHHHHHHHH!" The monster roared as it destroyed the cave it was living in._

" _Get ready guys, this will be one hell of a fight!" Natsu said as the group nodded and prepared themselves._

_The battle was about to begin._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Natsu said.

" **Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!" Jack said.

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!" Chris said.

" **Roar of the Magma Dragon**!" Zack said.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria said.

" **Plasma Beam**!" Raiser said.

" **Spirit Cannon**!" Kai said.

The seven of them then shot out their attacks at the monster that had just stood and took the attack.

Once the smoke had engulfed the monster everyone then narrowed their eyes to get a closer look at the monster.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone could get a closer look and saw the monster had not move an inch and it didn't even look hurt by the seven attacks.

" GRAWHHHHHHHHH!" the monster roared as it then disappeared from sight and appeared behind the group. The monster then turned back and attempts to slam his sharp tail at the group.

" Watch out!" Natsu yelled as they managed to dodge the attack from the monster.

" **Destruction Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing. Chris then struck the back of the monster's back.

The monster then slightly flinched from the attack.

" **Magic Skill: Riot Javelin**!" Jack then threw a javelin made out of magic and aimed at the monster's leg.

The monster roared out as it then threw a tantrum as it began moving about in rage as everyone had to dodge the large feet that were headed for them.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at the monster, but the monster took the attack and stomped his foot to the ground.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria then placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground and engulfed the monster.

But the monster then shook off the flames as it was nothing before slamming his tail on the ground.

" How is it that Lanaria's and my attacks dealt almost nothing but Chris and Jack's damaged it?" Natsu asked.

" Maybe attacking from afar doesn't effect it, maybe we need to attack it from up close?" Chris said as he jumped out of the way because the monster punched the place where he last stood.

" Alright then, let's show him!" Kai said as everyone nodded their heads and spilt up to different directions.

" **Magma Dragon's Claw**!" Zack then transformed his hand that turned into a Dragon claw that was covered with magma, Zack then thrusts his attack at the monster's gut.

The monster then yelled out in pain from the attack.

" **Plasma Weapons**!" Raiser then placed his hands together and creates over 20 assorted weapons and shoots them at the monster.

Each sword then landed a direct hit on the monster as it roared out in pain.

" **Crimson Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's fist was then covered with crimson coloured flames before sending a direct punch on the monster.

" **Azure Hell Dragon Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Lanaria then appeared behind the monster as her fist was covered with bluish-red flames before sending a powerful punch at the back of the monster.

The seven of them, then regroup as they looked at the monster.

" This isn't such a hard monster to beat, why is it even considered a SSS Rank Mission?" Zack asked as the monster then yelled as it then glowed.

The seven of them prepared to face whatever the monster was about to do, but the monster then seemed to turn smaller.

The monster had transformed into a more reptilian monster with scales covering its entire body, wings sprouting at the back of it, and a shorter tail with spikes all over it.

But that wasn't the most shocking part as the small monster then started glowing.

Once the light had died down, there was now two of the same exact monster instead of one.

" What the hell?!" Zack shouted in shock.

But it did not stop there as the first monster started glowing, creating the same monster, making them three of the exact same monster at place.

" They're duplicating!" Kai shouted in shock.

" We got to stop them!" Jack said as he attempted to charge at the monsters before a mysterious force sent him flying back.

" Jack!" Natsu called out as Jack gritted his teeth.

" Something is stopping us from preventing their duplication" Jack said as everyone was forced to watch on as the monsters continued their duplication.

The monsters then stopped their duplications. Everyone then looked on to see that there were now 14 of the exact monsters at place.

Everyone looked around as all the monsters glared and growled at them.

" There's 14 of those monsters" Lanaria said.

" And there is 7 of us" Raiser said as he smirked.

" Each one of us will have to take 2" Chris said as he gripped his sword tightly.

" We can do it, after all we're mages from Crimson Sword" Jack said.

" Come on, let's go! Split up! We'll meet here again after we defeated them!" Natsu said as all seven of them nodded their heads before they went into seven different directions.

" GRAWHHHHHHHHH!" All 14 monsters yelled out as all fourteen chased after the seven mages from Crimson Sword.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu continued running but not before looking back. Natsu then saw one monster chasing after him.

' I expected o see-' Natsu's train of thought was then cut off as he avoided a sharp claw from hitting him.

" Well I admit that was smart but sadly for you guys" Natsu started as he set his entire body in fire.

" It's not going to be fun" Natsu ended with a malicious smirk on his face.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire before running towards one of the monster in an attempt to punch the monster; the monster quickly took flight in order to dodge the pink haired mage's attack.

" You ugly monsters are smart, I'll give you that but" Natsu said as he completely engulfs his body in fire before moving at a fast speed towards one of the monster and head butts him.

Natsu then saw that the second monster was coming towards him from the air.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire as the monster got closer to Natsu, before the pink haired mage jumped in the air and slammed his fist at the monster, sending it crashing to the ground.

" Now, **Fire Dragon's Claw**!" Natsu quickly engulfs his leg on fire, before sending a powerful kick at the gut of the monster.

But unknown to Natsu, the other monster came up behind him and slashed his back causing the pink haired mage to retreat.

' What the hell? I couldn't smell or detect its presence at all!' Natsu thought before noticing that one of the monsters was gone again.

Natsu quickly duck, and was able to dodge a powerful kick that destroyed a tree beside him.

" Now I got you! **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow**!" Natsu then creates a stream of fire from his hand sending him backwards and he was able to attack the monster.

Natsu then noticed the other monster was coming at their direction.

Natsu quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the monster that was headed for him.

Natsu was then surrounded by black and red flames as he looked at the monster.

" **Shadow Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then jumped upwards before slamming his fist down at the monster.

The ground where the two monsters stood started to crack before it was quickly destroyed by the force of the attack by Natsu.

Natsu then looked on and saw that the monsters had disappeared.

" What the-?" Natsu said as he was then punched from his right cheek and he was sent flying before he crashed into a tree.

Natsu then groaned in pain as he looked up to see the other monster in front of him.

The monster then turned around and slammed his tail at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he followed his instincts and caught the tail.

Natsu then gritted his teeth in pain as he held onto the spikes of the monster's tail.

' I won't lose!' Natsu thought as he then set fire to his hands as the monster then screamed.

" It's time to get off me!" Natsu shouted in rage as he sent a fiery uppercut to the monster's chin, sending the monster flying high up.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

Natsu then jumped up and ignites both of his hands in fire before slamming them together, creating a massive explosion with the monster in the middle of it.

But Natsu saw a glimpse of a green monster to his right as he turned around just in time to see the monster attempting to slash Natsu.

Natsu quickly blocked the attack by making an "X" sign with his arms.

Blood then started dripping from both of his arms.

Natsu then jumped backwards in order to rest for a short while.

' Damn that hurt. But I have attacked them with most of my stronger attacks yet they are able to stand. Are they able to halve the damage from my magic?' Natsu thought.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire before running towards the monster.

The monster then jumped into the air in order to dodge the **Dragon Slayer's** attack.

Natsu then smirked as he quickly turned around and engulfed his entire body in fire as he head butts the monster, pushing the monster back.

Natsu was then surrounded by blue magical power as flames were also surrounding his body.

" **Ice Flame Dragon Slash**!"

Natsu then charged towards the monster in the air with both of his hands took the form of two swords before Natsu then started slashing them at every direction at the monster in an attempt to hit it.

Natsu then stopped as he then retreated backwards and placed both of his hands on the ground.

" **Fire Dragon's Pillar**!"

Flames then exploded from below where the monster stood as the monster yelled out in pain.

The monster then fell to the ground as Natsu then picked it up and threw it into the air.

" Time to end you! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that was headed at the monster's direction. A soon as the flames had touched the monster, the monster then yelled out in pain as the flames were burning him.

Natsu then panted and was sweating and as he looked up and he saw that the monster fell to the ground before it then started glowing before it disappeared into thin air.

' One down, one more to go' Natsu thought as he then extended his hand to the left, catching a hand in the process without even looking.

" I caught you this time! And this time, it's my turn!" Natsu said as his other hand was surrounded by white flames.

" **Holy Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then slammed his fist at the monster, sending it flying into the air as Natsu inhaled some air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames from his mouth at the monster in the air, as it then exploded in the air causing sparks of flame to fall from the sky.

' Well looks like I destroyed both of them. I wonder how the rest is faring up against these monsters' Natsu thought as he gritted his teeth as he took a look at his hands and noticed that blood was dropping from his arms.

' Looks like I have to heal before anything' Natsu thought and started re-quipped his bag and took out a medical kit in order to heal his injuries.

_**With Zack**_

Zack quickly looked up and saw both monsters were in the air, chasing him.

' Damn, I knew they had wings but I didn't know they could fly! Heck that big monster couldn't even fly!' Zack thought as he quickly jumped to the side in order to dodge the monster.

" Geez why don't you guys just chill out?" Zack said as he turned into his **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode**.

" **Roar of the Ice Dragon**!" Zack then inhaled some air before shooting out a large quantity of ice at the two monsters in the air.

One of the monsters then dodged the attack by coming to the ground while the other just flew away in order to dodge the attack.

" So one up in the air and the other is on the ground, eh?" Zack smirked.

" **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang**!" Zack's hand was then surrounded by ice as it then took the form of a claw as he then charged at the monster at the ground and slashes the monster.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar**!"

Zack then inhaled some air before shooting out a large quantity of ice at the monster in the air.

The monster then fell to the ground.

" **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang**!"

Zack's hand was then surrounded by ice as it then took the form of a claw as he then charged at the monster as he then slashed the monster.

" Now **Magma Dragon Slayer Mode**!"

" **Magma Dragon's Roar**!"

Zack then shot out a powerful stream of magma from his mouth at the two monsters.

Both monsters quickly dodged before they charged towards Zack.

" Coming two at once against me, eh? Normally I would be at a disadvantage but" Zack was then surrounded by lava and once it was gone, Zack was covered by scales of magma all over his body.

One of the monsters then came up behind the black haired male and punched Zack, but the monster then yelled in pain as it quickly retreated back.

" That's right you can't hurt me that bad anymore, but I can hurt you!"

" **Magma Dragon's Cleaver Sword**!" Zack then created a cleaver that was made out of lava.

" Take this!" Zack then charged towards one of the monsters before he slashed his sword at one of them, sending it backwards.

The other monster sneakily appeared behind Zack as it then bit Zack's back, who then flinched at that.

' Damn it! I couldn't even smell, hear or detect this stupid thing!' Zack thought as he then slammed his elbow at the monster before slashing his sword at the same monster.

' Damn that bite, really hurts, and I was even covered by scales, it shouldn't have hurt me also. I better defeat these monsters fast' Zack thought.

" **Magma Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Zack's fist was then covered in magma as he charged at the monsters and sent a powerful right hook at both of them.

Both monsters were then in the air because of the attack from Zack.

But since they were able to fly, they were able to fly back down.

' They have wings, why don't they want to attack me from above?' Zack thought.

Zack then charged but then noticed that both monsters had disappeared.

" Wait where did-" Zack was quickly silenced by a punch to the face.

Zack was then launched into the air from the attack, but it wasn't the end as Zack saw the other monster in the air as it slammed its tail at him, sending him crashing towards the ground.

Zack then gritted his teeth as he was being pushed to the ground by the tail, and since he had his scales of magma, the attack wouldn't really hurt him a lot, although the tail was starting to crack his scales.

" Get off me!" Zack screamed in anger as his fist was then surrounded by magma as he then grabbed the monster's tail.

" Now you won't get away from this!"

" **Magma Dragon's Roar**!"

Zack then shot out a powerful stream of magma from his mouth at the monster.

The monster was then sent into the air from Zack's roar.

" **Magma Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Zack's fist was then covered in magma as he then sent a right hook at the monster, sending it flying away.

But because of the wings on its back, the monster managed to regain composure in the air as it then flew towards Zack.

Zack then got up and ducked just in time to dodge the monster's tail.

Zack then tripped the monster as he then jumped backwards.

" **Magma Dragon's** **Iron Fist**!"

Zack's fist was then covered in magma as he charged at the monsters and sent a powerful right hook at the monster, sending it flying before it crashed into a tree.

" **Magma Dragon's Roar**!"

Zack then shot out a powerful stream of magma from his mouth at the monster.

The monster then cried out in pain before it then exploded; once the smoke disappeared, there were no remains of the monster.

' One down then' Zack thought as he avoided another attack from the other monster.

' Got to end this fast' Zack thought.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Great Eruption: Raging Meteor**!"

Zack then focuses his magic into his fist as he then shot out a great number of magma into the air as the magma then took the appearance of a meteor as it then starts raining down onto the monster.

The monster stood in the middle of the meteor strike as smoke then engulfed the entire field.

Once the smoke had cleared, there were no signs of the monster anymore as Zack then sighed in relieve as he fell to the ground.

" Geez that was really intense" Zack said as he noticed the amount of scars and bruises on his hands.

" I should really heal this before meeting with the others" Zack said as he brought out a small medical pack from his pocket as he started wrapping bandages around his hands and body.

_**With Jack**_

Jack was running forward as he was not looking back.

' I wonder if the two monsters are chasing after me or not' Jack thought as he caught glimpse of a green reptile as he then stopped in time to avoid a punch by the other monster.

" Well there's my answer" Jack said as he then retreated backwards.

" **Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!"

Jack then focuses magic into the sword as he placed his magic into the sword and starts slashing the blade; Jack then launches a power full blast of cutting energy at the monster.

The monster then avoided the attack by going airborne as it then starts flying down towards Jack.

Jack then ducks as he managed to avoid the monster as he quickly rolled to the left after following his instincts and saw a large hole at where he was.

Jack then looked to see the other monster available as it glared at Jack.

" **Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

The monster then went airborne again as he then flew downwards at Jack.

"**Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!"

Jack then focuses magic into the sword as he placed his magic into the sword and starts slashing the blade; Jack then launches a power full blast of cutting energy at the monster.

The monster was then forced to the ground as Jack then avoided another attack from the other monster.

" A two versus one match is quite difficult" Jack said as he then used magic to create a javelin before he threw it at the monster.

The monster then avoided the attack as he charged at Jack.

" But that doesn't mean I'll lose" Jack finished.

" **Magic Skill: Howling Thunder**!" Jack then focuses his magic into his palm as a strong electric energy filled his hand as Jack then shot it at the monster.

The monster then screamed out in pain as the electric had then paralyzed the monster.

Jack then charged towards the paralyzed monster but before he could do so, a tail was then slammed at Jack, sending him flying into a tree.

' Damn, I didn't see that one coming' Jack thought as he got up.

" **Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

The monster then avoided the attack as he then slashed Jack with his claws.

Jack quickly blocked the attack as he made an 'X' shape with his hands.

Jack then gritted his teeth as his arms were starting to bleed because of the monster's attack.

" **Sword Skill: 120 Pound Cannon**!" Jack then holds his sword tightly as he then swung his sword at a 120 degree with huge force, the force of the attack then sent a huge blast of wind at the monster.

The blast of wind then sent the monster back as Jack took the opportunity to attack.

"**Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

But just as the attack was about to hit the monster, the monster that was supposed to be paralyzed block the attack before it then charged at the shocked Jack.

Jack then moved his head to the right just in time as the monster had sent a punch at his direction but it had punched the tree instead, making a hole in the tree in the process.

Jack then swung his sword at a 120 degree with huge force, the force of the attack then sent a huge blast of wind at the monster.

The monster was then sent into the air because of Jack's attack but it quickly regain composure in the air with its wings.

' Damn, if I was just a second slower, my head would have been destroyed' Jack thought as he looked at the hole in the tree.

Jack then looked up to see both monsters in the air.

' But I paralyzed one of them! How did it manage to move?' Jack thought before shaking his head.

' It doesn't matter now! I have to beat both of them!' Jack thought as he had a hard grip on his sword.

"**Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the two monsters in the air.

The two monsters the avoided the attack as one monster dropped to the ground before charging at Jack while the other monster flew downwards at Jack from the air.

' So one in the air and the other on the ground? I can deal with it' Jack thought.

" **Magic Skill: Riot Javelin**!" Jack then used magic to create two javelins in his hands before he threw both of them at the two monsters.

The two monsters dodged the javelin before they attempt their attack on Jack.

Jack managed to block both of the monster's attack, one with his sword, the other with his hand.

Jack then gritted his teeth as he was starting to lose his grip on his sword.

" **Magic Skill: Howling Thunder**!"

Jack then concentrates magic into his hand as the monster started crying out in pain before it retreated backwards.

Jack then sent a powerful kick at the other monster, sending it back.

" **Sword Skill: Phantom Movement**!"

Jack then rushes to the two monsters as 6 afterimages went behind him, as the monsters were confused to which one was real.

" **Ultimate Sword Skill: Zantetsuken**!" Jack then holds his sword tightly as he then charges immense magical power into his sword as he then moved at an impossible speed as he then slashes his sword at the two monsters repeatedly.

The two monsters quickly went airborne to escape the attack; But Jack would have none of that.

"**Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!"

Jack then focuses magic into the sword as he placed his magic into the sword and starts slashing the blade; Jack then launches a power full blast of cutting energy at the two monsters in the air.

This created a huge explosion in the air.

There were no remains of the two monsters anywhere as Jack then fell to the ground as he panted heavily.

" Damn, I used too much magical power on this one. I should probably take a nap" With that said Jack then fell unconscious as he fell asleep.

_**With Lanaria**_

Lanaria continued on running, not looking back even once before she stopped.

Lanaria quickly ducked under just in time to dodge a spiky tail that was swung at her direction.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then turned back as a blue-green flame was then shot out of her mouth and was aimed at the monster behind her.

The monster however managed to dodge the attack by jumping in the air before it went airborne.

Lanaria then looked around as she tries to smell the other monster.

However she was unable to and she was then punched at her cheek as she was sent flying into a tree.

Lanaria then got up as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

' Damn the monsters hit hard, I'll give them that. But I'll show them how a real hand to hand combat is really like.' Lanaria thought as she saw one of the monsters charging at her.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria then placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground as the monster then cried out in pain as it quickly jumped back to retreat.

Lanaria then noticed the monster in the air was flying downwards at her.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monster in the air.

The monster then moved over to the right as it held out its hand towards Lanaria.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria quickly placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground as the monster was then directly hit as it then crashed to the ground.

Lanaria quickly charged towards the other monster that was just standing at one place.

The other monster then growled at her as he swung his tail at her.

Lanaria then ducked under it as blood red flames then surrounded her entire body; Lanaria then started sending a barrage of punches and kicks at it.

The monster then cried out as it then attempts to bite the Azure coloured hair female but she saw the attack coming and retreated back.

Lanaria then took a small peek behind her as she quickly ducked under as a tail was swung at her direction.

' These monsters really want to destroy us' Lanaria thought as she quickly jumped away.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monsters.

The two monsters then avoided the attack before both then charged towards her.

" **Hell Dragon Slaying Arts: Spiteful Flame**!"

Lanaria's entire body was then surrounded by blood red flames.

The monsters then sent a punch at her as Lanaria then caught both punches before he threw them at the tree behind.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monsters.

The two monsters then cried out in pain as they felt the flames burning them.

Once the azure haired female stopped her attack, the two monsters then took off into the air as one of them then shot their tails at her. And to her shock, it grew longer when it seemed it wouldn't reach.

' It grows longer?' Lanaria thought in shock as she quickly jumped back but the other monster was behind her before he then sent a powerful punch at her back, sending her flying away as she crashed to the ground.

Lanaria then gritted her teeth in pain as she slowly got up.

' Damn that hurts' Lanaria thought as she then noticed the other monster behind her.

" **Azure Hell Dragon's Iron Fist**!" an azure red flame then surrounded her hand as she then sent a powerful right hook at the monster sending it flying.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monster that was still in the air.

The monster dodged the attack as it then flew downwards towards her at a very fast speed.

" **Hell Dragon Slaying Arts: Spiteful Flame**!"

Lanaria's entire body was then surrounded by blood red flames.

The monster then swung its tail at her as Lanaria caught the tail before she inhaled some air.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monster; the monster was then sent flying away.

" **Hell Dragon Slaying Arts: Spiteful Flame**!"

Lanaria's entire body was then surrounded by blood red flames.

Lanaria then moved her head to the right as a punch was aimed at her head.

Lanaria then caught the hand as she then flipped it around.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria then placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground.

The monster then yelled out in pain as Lanaria was not finished yet.

" **Azure Hell Dragon's Iron Fist**!" an azure red flame then surrounded her hand as she then sent a powerful punch at the monster as the ground beneath it was the destroyed as a crater was what was left of it as the monster was nowhere to be seen.

Lanaria then looked at the sky and was unable to find the monster.

' Where is it?' Lanaria thought.

She quickly turned around and was greeted by a powerful punch to the face but Lanaria managed to stand her ground.

" **Azure Hell Dragon's Iron Fist**!" an azure red flame then surrounded her hand as she then sent a powerful punch to the monster as it was sent back but Lanaria was not finished as she quickly grabbed its hand before sending an uppercut to its chin, sending it into the air.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monster in the air.

But the monster was still able to move as it used its wings as a shield for itself.

The monster then shot out its extendable tail at Lanaria as she dodged it before she grabbed it.

" This ends now!" Lanaria shouted as she was then pulling the tail closer to her.

And when the monster was close to her, her other hand was surrounded by an azure red flame.

" **Azure Hell Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Lanaria then sent a powerful punch at the monster sending it to the ground, creating a crater beneath it.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria quickly placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground as the monster was in the middle of the pillar as it yelled out in pain before a huge explosion was in the middle of the forest as the force destroyed all nearby trees.

Once the smoke cleared the monster was nowhere to be seen as Lanaria sighed in relieve.

' That really took a whole lot out of me' Lanaria thought as she looked around the destroyed forest.

' I hope that the others are fine' Lanaria thought as she then walked away to the same destination she was before.

_**With Kai**_

Kai was currently jumping from tree to tree in an attempt to hide from the monsters.

' I really hope they don't notice me. I really don't want to deal with them' Kai thought as he caught a glimpse of something green beneath him as he quickly jumped out of the tree.

' Damn they found me pretty quickly' Kai thought as he quickly ducked just in time to avoid a tail that was swung at him.

" **Spirit Knuckle**!" Kai's hand was then surrounded by white magic as he channels magic into his fist before he sent a powerful punch at the monster, sending it back.

Kai notices the monster in the sky as he quickly held out his hands.

" **Spirit Whip**!" Kai then makes a pure white whip out of magic as he then throws the whip at the monster's direction as he managed to catch its leg.

Kai then pulled the monster closer to him before sending a powerful punch filled with magic to it.

The monster was then sent to the ground by the attack as Kai was quickly pushed back as he was punched by the monster.

Kai then started moving his mouth around as he placed a hand on his jaw.

' Damn that hurts a lot, that monster sure hits hard' Kai thought as he quickly got back to his battle stance.

" **Spirit Blast**!" Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monster's direction.

Both monsters managed to dodge the attack as they then charged towards the 14 year old male.

" **Spirit Whip**!"

Kai then makes a pure white whip out of magic as he then throws the whip at one of the monsters; He was successful as he managed to catch one of the monsters by its waist. Kai then swung the monster at the other one as both monsters then crashed towards a tree.

" **Spirit Blast**!" Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monsters.

Both monsters then cried out in pain but they quickly jumped out of the way in order to avoid the 14 year old male.

' Where are they?' Kai thought as he begun looking around but he couldn't find them anywhere.

' Damn with their skin colour, they're able to hide in the trees.' Kai thought as he kept turning around in hopes of seeing the monsters.

Just then Kai was attacked from behind as the 14 year old male turned around only to be greeted by a powerful punch to the face.

Kai was then sent back before he was then lifted into the air.

" Hey let me go!" Kai shouted as he began to struggle.

The monster seems to heed his request as he then let go of the boy in midair.

" **Spirit Whip**!"

Kai then makes a pure white whip out of magic but before he was able to throw it, the other monster then appeared in front of him before it slammed its fist at the 14 year old male's face.

Kai then crashed into a tree as he quickly held out his hand and he managed to catch a spiky tail that was swung at him.

" **Spirit Knuckle**!"

Kai's other hand was then surrounded by white magic as he channels magic into his fist before he sent a powerful punch at the monster, sending it back.

" **Spirit Blast**!" Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monster.

The monster then cried out in pain as an explosion then covered it.

Once the smoke cleared, the monster was gone and there were no remains of it.

Kai then turned around and was then punched in the face as he crashed into a tree.

' Damn I couldn't detect him at all!' Kai thought as he quickly got up.

" **Spirit Blast**!"

Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monster.

The monster barely dodged the beam as it then charged towards Kai.

' Got you' Kai thought as he then made a pure white whip out of magic as he then threw it at the monster's leg, tripping it in the process.

" **Spirit Knuckle**!"

Kai's hand was then surrounded by a very powerful white magic as he channels this magic into his fist as he sent a very powerful punch at the monster on the ground as the ground beneath it was then destroyed.

Kai then started panting heavily as he then looked down only to notice that the monster was no longer there.

' Did I win?' Kai thought as he then fell to the ground.

" Man that was tiring!" Kai said as he then felt his consciousness leaving him.

" Well time to take a nap!" Kai said as he then fell asleep.

_**With Raiser**_

Raiser was just walking as he had his hands behind his head.

' Where are those monsters? If this mission really is a Triple S-Class mission then those monsters would be tough, right?' Raiser thought to himself as he then looked back.

' Weird, I thought I heard something' Raiser thought as he then turned around, only to be greeted by a powerful punch to the face.

Raiser was then sent back by the force of the punch as he grinned.

" So there you are" Raiser grinned as the two monsters started growling at him.

" Yeah you got a problem with me? Then bring it on!" Raiser shouted as he made a hand motion that said " Come at me".

The two monsters both charged at Raiser as the dark grey haired male then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the two monsters.

The two monsters then avoided the attack as they attempt to punch Raiser.

Raiser then caught one fist while ducking to avoid the other.

" **Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster he was holding.

The monster was then sent back as Raiser then sent a punch at the other monster.

It then flew upwards to avoid any other attack Raiser was about to send at it.

" Get back down here! **Plasma Weapons**!"

Raiser then creates at least 20 swords in the air before he then shot it at the monster in the air.

The monster managed to avoid all the swords that headed for it but was unable to dodge a laser that was headed for it.

The monster then cried out in pain as it then started falling to the ground.

Raiser then turned to see the other monster charging at him.

" **Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster.

The monster then jumps into the air in order to dodge the attack as he then flew downwards at Raiser.

" **Plasma Weapons**!"

Raiser then creates at least 20 swords in the air before he then shot it at the monster.

The monster evaded some of the swords but some managed to hit it.

" **Plasma Beam**!"

Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster in the air.

The monster barely managed to avoid the attack before it then swung its tail at Raiser.

Raiser managed to catch the tail but didn't notice the other monster behind him as it then swung its tail at Raiser, pushing him to the ground.

' Damn I didn't even notice it behind me' Raiser thought as the monster was pushing its tail at him.

" **Radioactive Strength**!"

Raiser was then surrounded by red coloured magic as his strength and magic power then increased tenfold because of this.

Raiser then grabbed the tail before he pushed it away.

"**Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster.

And because of the increased magical strength, the attack then sent the monster flying before it crashed into a tree.

" **Plasma Weapons**!"

Raiser then creates at least 20 swords in the air before he then shot it at the monster.

The swords then managed to pierce the monster as the monster was now pinned to a tree.

" **Plasma Beam**!"

Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster.

This caused an explosion in the field.

Once the smoke cleared, the monster along with the tree was completely destroyed and there were no longer any remains of it.

But Raiser was then punched into the air by the other monster that crept up on him.

Raiser then noticed the monster behind him as he attempt to punch it but it then disappeared.

' Where did it go?' Raiser thought but he was then sent downwards after he was punched by the monster in the air.

Raiser then got up as he looked around but he was unable to find the monster.

' Damn where is it?' Raiser thought.

He then turned around and saw the monster in front of him as it then pushed him to the ground.

Raiser then pushed it away as it attempted to bite him.

" Time to end this!"

" **Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster.

The monster was then pushed back by the attack as Raiser then appeared in front of it with a sword in his hand.

Raiser then stabbed the monster in its gut as the monster cried out in pain.

" **Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster.

This caused an explosion in the field.

Once the smoke cleared, the monster along with the tree was completely destroyed and there were no longer any remains of it.

Raiser then sighed as he then sat down.

' Damn those monsters hurt me quite bad' Raiser thought as he looked at the back of his body and noticed the large bruise on it along with the front of his body and legs.

' I should rest up first before anything' Raiser thought as he then leaned on a tree as he then took this chance to sleep.

_**With Chris**_

Chris just stood at one area as he had his eyes closed.

When he felt the bushes move just a bit he then re-quipped his sword.

" Come on out now!" Chris shouted at the bushes direction as two monsters then appeared in front of him.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the two monsters.

The two monsters then jumped into the air in order to dodge the attack.

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!" Chris then shot out black flames from his mouth at the two monsters in the air.

The two monsters avoided the attack easily as they then flew downwards at Chris.

" **Destruction Dragon Wing Attack**!" Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

The flame then sent the two monsters back but Chris was not finished yet.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the two monsters.

The two monsters then cried out in pain as they quickly went airborne.

' If I send nonstop attacks then they won't have a chance to attack me' Chris thought as the two monsters then disappeared.

' Where are they?' Chris thought as he looked around but it was to no avail, he was unable to find them anywhere.

But then he felt something beside him as he turned his head around only to be greeted by a punch to the face as he was pushed back before he was then punched again but in the chin which launched him into the air.

Chris was then punched back down by the monster in the air as he crashed to the ground.

Chris then coughed out some blood as he then got up.

' Damn these monsters hit hard' Chris thought as he gripped his sword tightly.

Chris then started walking cautiously as the one monster then charged at him.

Chris then waited until it was close enough before he threw his sword at it but it managed dodged the sword.

But that was what Chris was hoping for as Chris then ran towards it with his fist surrounded by black flames.

Chris then sent a powerful uppercut to the monster, sending it into the air before he shot out a torrent of black flames from his mouth at the monster.

The monster then cried out in pain as it then crashed to the ground.

Chris then ducked in time as he avoided a punch as he then sent a flaming fist to the monster as it then sent it back.

Chris then ran towards it as did the monster but just as it looks like the two were about to collide, Chris then ducked under and got his sword back.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the monster.

The monster then moved to the right to dodge as it charged at Chris.

" **Destruction Dragon Wing Attack**!" Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

Chris then used the flames to go airborne as he was safe from the monster.

Unfortunately for him, he was now an easy target to hit as the other monster was in the air as well as it then swung its tail at the black haired male.

Chris then grunted in pain as he crashed into a tree.

Chris then got up but before he could move, a monster then appeared before him before it slashed him using its sharp claws.

Chris managed to block it using his hands but he gritted his teeth in pain when he did so.

Chris then sent a back heel kick at the monster sending it back as Chris then gripped his sword.

Chris then charged at the monster but before he was able to do so, he was then punched back by the monster as he glared at it.

" Alright if you want to play it that way!" Chris said before he then walked slowly as he quickly ducked under before he sent a flaming fist forward and he managed to hit the monster in front of him.

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!"

Chris then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the monster as it exploded.

Once the smoke cleared, there were no remains of the monster at all as Chris then turned his attention to the other monster.

" You're next!" Chris shouted as he then ran towards it.

But the monster then took to the skies but Chris would have none of that.

" **Destruction Dragon Wing Attack**!" Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

Chris then used the flames to go airborne as he flew towards the monster.

" **Destruction Dragon Iron Fist**!"

Chris's hand was then surrounded by black flames as he then sent a fiery punch at the monster, sending it crashing to the ground.

" Time to end this!" Chris shouted while he was still in the air.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Destruction Nova**!"

Chris's fist was then surrounded by powerful black flames as he slams it together creating a massive fire eruption, Chris then sends it at the monster.

The monster had nowhere to run because of the huge attack before the flames then consumed it, creating a large explosion.

Once the smoke had cleared, the monster was gone, there were no remains of it whatsoever.

Chris then sighed as he then sat down on the ground.

' I used more magic than I should have' Chris thought as he then started walking back to the place where everyone would meet.

_**A few hours later**_

Natsu arrived at the same place where they began their mission first as he looked around.

" Am I the only one here?" He asked to no in particular.

" I'm here" a voice said as Natsu turned around to see Jack, Zack and Chris.

" So you two managed to defeat the monsters?" Natsu asked but he already knew the answer.

" Heh, their no problem to the mages of Crimson Sword!" Zack said as Jack and Chris nodded his head in agreement.

" He's right!" a voice added and everyone saw Raiser appearing from the forest.

" So who's left?" Natsu asked.

" Lanaria and Kai" Zack said.

" We're both here" Everyone then saw both Lanaria and Kai as Natsu walked towards Lanaria.

" Glad to know that you're safe" Natsu said as Lanaria rolled her eyes.

" Those monsters were nothing" the azure haired female said.

"( Oh is that so)" a rough voice said as everyone turned towards it and they saw the familiar monster from the beginning.

" It's you!" Raiser pointed at it as everyone got into their battle stance.

"( I never expected you humans to defeat my underlings)" the monster said.

" Well you're next!" Zack said as the monster made some noise they figured was a laugh.

"( We'll see)" the monster said as it got on all fours and all the trees that were surrounding them started to wither.

" Wait what's happening?" Kai asked as he looked around.

" It's absorbing the life of the plants around us!" Natsu said as the monster then stood up once more.

The monster then shot out a large purple beam into the air and everyone was shocked at how strong it was.

"( I am the beast of this forest, Hakai. You humans were foolish to come here and I'll show you why)" Hakai said as he then smashed its foot to the ground as the ground started shaking uncontrollably.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Hakai.

The flames then directly hit the monster as it then looked around.

"( What just hit me? A fly?)" The monster taunted as Natsu growled.

" Damn you!" Natsu growled before Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Natsu, calm down for a bit" Chris said as Lanaria placed a hand on his other shoulder.

" You're not fighting it alone." Lanaria said as Jack, Zack, Raiser and Kai all stood forward.

Natsu then smiled as all of them then looked at the monster.

" It's Crimson Sword against the monster, Hakai!" all of them shouted as the massive battle was about to begin.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon. Also sorry about how bad the chapter was. Also the appearance of an OC will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

**Passion**

**By Alycks**

**Summary: How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter the group finishes their battle with Hakai, who will win?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Really? I want to know**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: And you will.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That's awesome**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Also to those that wants Erza and Mira in the harem:**_

_**Just stop it please! For the love of God, I wanted to put them as well but the people that sent in their OC's wanted them to be paired with these two so please just stop!**_

_**Chapter 7: The SSS Class Mission Part 4: Crimson Sword Vs Hakai! Part 2**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_"( Oh is that so)" a rough voice said as everyone turned towards it and they saw the familiar monster from the beginning._

_" It's you!" Raiser pointed at it as everyone got into their battle stance._

_"( I never expected you humans to defeat my underlings)" the monster said._

_" Well you're next!" Zack said as the monster made some noise they figured was a laugh._

_"( We'll see)" the monster said as it got on all fours and all the trees that were surrounding them started to wither._

_" Wait what's happening?" Kai asked as he looked around._

_" It's absorbing the life of the plants around us!" Natsu said as the monster then stood up once more._

_The monster then shot out a large purple beam into the air and everyone was shocked at how strong it was._

_"( I am the beast of this forest, Hakai. You humans were foolish to come here and I'll show you why)" Hakai said as he then smashed its foot to the ground as the ground started shaking uncontrollably._

_"__**Fire Dragon's Roar**__!"_

_Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Hakai._

_The flames then directly hit the monster as it then looked around._

_"( What just hit me? A fly?)" The monster taunted as Natsu growled._

_" Damn you!" Natsu growled before Chris placed a hand on his shoulder._

_" Natsu, calm down for a bit" Chris said as Lanaria placed a hand on his other shoulder._

_" You're not fighting it alone." Lanaria said as Jack, Zack, Raiser and Kai all stood forward._

_Natsu then smiled as all of them then looked at the monster._

_" It's Crimson Sword against the monster, Hakai!" all of them shouted as the massive battle was about to begin._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Hakai.

Hakai just ignored the attack as he swiped its tail at the Crimson Sword mages.

Everyone managed to avoid the attack as Jack managed to jump on Hakai's tail and was running up the monster.

" **Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

Hakai managed to shake off the attack as it started charging an attack in its mouth before firing it at the Crimson Sword mages.

" **Holy Dragon's Burning Fist**!"

Natsu then got in front of everyone as his fist was surrounded by bright light as he sent a punch to the attack from Hakai.

Natsu then set his fist ablaze as he managed to break the attack.

" **Magma Dragon's** **Iron Fist**!"

Zack's fist was then covered in magma as he charged at the monster.

Zack then jumped as Natsu and Chris then gave him a boost as they both kicked the sole of his legs, sending him towards Hakai.

Zack then sent a right hook at the monster who took the hit before slamming its tail at Zack, crashing him to the ground.

" **Azure Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame was then shot out of her mouth at the monster in front of her.

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames that were surrounded by lightning at the monster.

The two attacks combined and sent the monster back.

" **Spirit Blast**!" Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monster.

" **Plasma Beam**!"

Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster.

Hakai then roared out angrily as it swiped the two attacks away with its hand.

Chris and Jack then jumped behind the monster and unsheathe their swords.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the monster.

" **Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

The two attacks barely did anything to the monster who roared out angrily.

Hakai then stomped its foot to the ground in an attempt to crush the mages on the ground but failed.

" **Holy Dragon's Burning Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was surrounded by bright light as he jumped up and sent a punch at the monster who moved out of the way and swung its tail at Natsu, sending him flying into a tree.

" Natsu!" Lanaria cried out in worry as she glared at the monster with hate in her eyes.

" **Hell Jade Dragon's Flame Pillar**!" Lanaria quickly placed her hand on the ground as a jade-red pillar of flames erupted from the ground as the monster was in the middle of the pillar, the monster grunted in pain as Kai and Raiser stood behind the monster.

" **Spirit Knuckle**!" Kai's hand was then surrounded by white magic as he channels magic into his fist.

" **Plasma Blast**!"

Raiser then shot out a shorter version of his **Plasma Beam** as the red and blue beam was shot out from his palm at the monster.

The two attacks connected with the monsters back as Hakai just moved his tail upwards before slamming it to the ground, sending the two mages back.

Hakai started charging an attack in its mouth before firing it at the Crimson Sword mages in front of him.

They had no time to dodge as a small explosion occurred in the area.

Once the smoke cleared, Hakai could see the mages from Crimson Sword regrouped and protected themselves from the attack but they were all slightly injured.

" Damn this monster is resilient" Jack cursed as he was panting slightly.

" Yeah but it's extremely slow so we have the advantage since we're faster than it" Natsu said, also panting slightly.

" But we're also at a disadvantage" Chris stated.

" Yeah, we just fought those monsters that Hakai had sent and had not much time for a break, we're going to run out of magic and stamina at some point" Lanaria said.

" Well the faster we beat this thing, the better!" Zack said as everyone nodded their head in agreement and split at different directions.

" **Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!" Jack said

Jack then focuses magic into the sword as he placed his magic into the sword and starts slashing the blade; Jack then launches a power full blast of cutting energy at the monster.

" **Magma Dragon's Roar**!" Zack said

Zack then shot out a powerful stream of magma from his mouth at the monster.

The two attacks then collided with the monster and exploded as Hakai roared out in anger.

" **Fire Dragon's Pillar**!" Natsu said

Flames then exploded from below where the monster stood.

Hakai then stomped on the ground as it swung its tail at Jack and Zack who were not expecting it and were sent into a tree, hard.

Both males then coughed out a mixture saliva and blood.

" **Spirit Blast**!" Kai then concentrates magic into his hand before he then shot out a large blue beam at the monster's direction.

" **Plasma Beam**!"

Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster.

Hakai managed to destroy both attacks after channeling its magic into its mouth and fired a large beam at them.

Both Chris and Lanaria started running towards Hakai.

" **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the monster.

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!" Lanaria then shot out a blue-green flame from her mouth at the monster.

The two flames then fused with one another, making a huge fireball before making a huge explosion with Hakai in the middle.

Hakai then roared out in anger as it charged towards Zack, sending him into a tree.

" Damn that hurts" Zack groaned as he looked up and saw Hakai slamming his tail at him.

" Oh for fuck's sake!" Zack had to activate his **Magma Dragon Scales** as his entire body was now surrounded by scales of magma.

Zack then blocked the attack and was being pushed back.

" A little help here!" Zack shouted out to his fellow Guild members.

" You got it!" Natsu shouted out.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames that were surrounded by lightning at the monster.

The attack looked as it barely did anything as Hakai was looking around.

"( What was that? Oh well)" Hakai then proceeded to continue its attack on Zack as he started stomping its feet.

Zack managed to jump away from Hakai and got back with his friends.

"So anyone got any plans?" Zack asked as Jack and Chris charged.

"Just one: Attack!"

"**Sword Skill: Lunar Eclipse**!"

Jack said as he then focuses magic into the sword as he placed his magic into the sword and starts slashing the blade; Jack then launches a power full blast of cutting energy at the monster.

"**Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the monster.

The two attacks fused together to create a bigger attack but Hakai managed to stop it.

"(That was a very weak attack. Why don't you humans just give up and I promise you a swift end)" Hakai said as Natsu chuckled.

"After what we've been through, you can go to hell!" Natsu shouted as his fist was surrounded by black flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Burning Fist**!"

Natsu then punched the monster at its gut, sending it back a bit.

"Let's keep that monster's attention away from Natsu!" Lanaria said.

"**Sword Skill: 120 Pound Cannon**!" Jack then holds his sword tightly as he then swung his sword at a 120 degree with huge force, the force of the attack then sent a huge blast of wind at the monster.

The attack barely did anything as Kai stood behind the monster.

"**Spirit Whip**!" Kai then makes a pure white whip out of magic as he then throws the whip at the monster's legs.

Kai then tried pulling it but fell.

"A little help please?" Kai asked as Raiser chuckled a bit.

"**Radioactive Strength**!"

Raiser was then surrounded by red coloured magic as his strength and magic power then increased tenfold because of this.

"On the count of three pull, alright?" Raiser asked as Kai nodded his head.

Lanaria and Natsu started charging towards the monster.

" One, two, three, Pull!" Raiser shouted as the two males then pulled the whip as the monster then started falling backwards.

" **Azure Hell Dragon's Iron Fist**!" an azure red flame then surrounded her hand as she then sent a powerful punch to the monster's gut.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that was headed at the monster's direction.

The monster then roared out in pain as Natsu and Lanaria then jumped to their friends.

" Did we do it?" Zack asked as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

" No. This is just the beginning" Natsu said as everyone could feel the murderous and dark aura in front of them.

"( I have to admit, I am surprised that you humans are strong enough to push me this far)" Hakai growled as its eyes glowed red.

"( But unfortunately for you)" Hakai started as he disappeared much to everyone's shock.

"( - this is your end)!)" Hakai finished as he appeared behind everyone and swung its tail at the Crimson Sword mages, sending them crashing into trees.

" Oww that hurts" Raiser said as he held his head.

The others then got up and saw Hakai slamming its tail at them.

"**Radioactive Strength**!"

Raiser was then surrounded by red coloured magic as his strength and magic power then increased tenfold because of this.

Raiser then caught the tail as Jack started running up the tail.

"**Sword Skill: Cross Slash**!"

Jack then charges magic into his sword and slashed an 'X' shape as he then shot out an 'X' shape blast at the monster.

Hakai only grunted in annoyance as he then shook his entire body as Raiser let go of the monster's tail.

Jack then started falling before a white whip of magic was wrapped around his waist and landed perfectly on the ground.

" Thanks Kai" Jack thanked as the younger male nodded his head.

" **Destruction Dragon Wing Attack**!" Chris then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

The attack seemed to make the monster step back, but that was all.

" Anyone else want to give this a try?" Jack asked as he started panting a little.

" I'll give it a try" Natsu said with a smirk.

Natsu was then surrounded by blue magical power as flames were also surrounding his body.

" **Ice Flame Dragon Slash**!"

Natsu then charged towards the monster in the air with both of his hands took the form of two swords before Natsu then started slashing them at every direction at the monster.

Hakai then grabbed Natsu before throwing him up in the air before it slammed down its tail on Natsu, sending him crashing to the ground.

" Natsu are you alright?" Lanaria asked as she rushed to him.

Natsu looked at her and smiled.

" I'm alright, Lanaria" Natsu smiled as the group quickly turned to Hakai and saw it charging energy in its mouth.

Hakai then shot out a large beam of energy from its mouth at the mages. An explosion could be seen from there.

Once the smoke cleared, Hakai could see everyone was bruised and their clothes were slightly tattered but they were still standing and able to fight.

"( Impossible!)"

" Let's give it our all for this one!" Natsu shouted as everyone shouted in agreement with him.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Great Eruption: Raging Meteor**!"

Zack then focuses his magic into his fist as he then shot out a great number of magma into the air as the magma then took the appearance of a meteor as it then starts raining down onto the monster.

" **Ultimate Magic Skill: Dragon's Judgement Breaker**!"

Jack then focuses his magic power into his fist at a single point. The magic swirls around the upper arm in a twister like form then takes the form of a dragon head with a roar made from the swirling magic. Jack then strikes the enemy with all of his might sending a tremendous force at them.

" **Ultimate** **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!"

Lanaria then released the biggest roar that she could fire at the monster.

" **Spirit Knuckle**!"

Kai's hand was then surrounded by a very powerful white magic as he channels this magic into his fist as he sent a very powerful punch at the monster

" **Plasma Beam**!"

Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Destruction Nova**!"

Chris's fist was then surrounded by powerful black flames as he slams it together creating a massive fire eruption, Chris then sends it at the monster.

" **Dragon King's Secret Arts: Burning Nova Fist**!"

Natsu's entire body was then surrounded by red flames as he then charged energy into his fist before shooting out the massive energy at the monster. The energy then took the form of a Dragon as it headed towards Hakai.

"( No! I am invincible! No humans can beat me!)" Hakai roared out as he was engulfed by the attacks.

" Well let this be a lesson to you, Hakai. Never mess with Crimson Sword" Natsu said seriously as Hakai gave one more roar of pain before it exploded and its lifeless body fell to the ground.

After a few minutes of silence between the members of Crimson Sword, Natsu then turned to his fellow teammates with the hugest smile on his face.

" Guys, we did it! We completed a Triple S Class mission!" Natsu cheered as everyone looked at each other before they cheered as well.

" You're right, we did it! We actually did it!" Raiser said as Chris and Jack smiled.

Natsu then got behind Lanaria and pulled her towards him, shocking her.

" I feel as there's something that's worth more than completing this job" Natsu said seductively as Lanaria blushed.

" Then please tell me what it is" Lanaria asked as she waits for Natsu to finish it.

" Gladly" Natsu whispered as he placed his lips onto the female's lips as everyone cheered.

_**Later**_

Currently everyone was in their respective rooms, getting ready for the festival that was being held today.

After everyone was done, they all gathered in the lobby. They were all wearing the same clothes that they brought along for the mission.

" Wow I never expected we're going to celebrate in a festival right after completing our Triple S Class mission. It must be fate or something!" Raiser said excitedly as everyone chuckled.

" Well anyways, let's have a good time!" Natsu said as everyone nodded their heads.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon. Also sorry about how bad the chapter was. **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

_**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**_

_**By TulipsRule**_

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter will be mostly about romances as everyone participates in the town's festival. **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Really? That sounds like fun.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: It is dude.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: That's awesome.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Also Zack is now paired with Ultear and Erza is added to Natsu's harem. Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

_**Chapter 8: Festival of Encounters!**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_**Normal POV**_

" _Let's give it our all for this one!" Natsu shouted as everyone shouted in agreement with him._

_"__**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Great Eruption: Raging Meteor**__!"_

_Zack then focuses his magic into his fist as he then shot out a great number of magma into the air as the magma then took the appearance of a meteor as it then starts raining down onto the monster._

" _**Ultimate Magic Skill: Dragon's Judgement Breaker**__!" _

_Jack then __focuses his magic power into his fist at a single point. The magic swirls around the upper arm in a twister like form then takes the form of a dragon head with a roar made from the swirling magic. Jack then strikes the enemy with all of his might sending a tremendous force at them._

_"__**Ultimate**__**Azure Jade Dragon Roar**__!" _

_Lanaria then released the biggest roar that she could fire at the monster._

_"__**Spirit Knuckle**__!"_

_Kai's hand was then surrounded by a very powerful white magic as he channels this magic into his fist as he sent a very powerful punch at the monster_

_"__**Plasma Beam**__!"_

_Raiser then shoots out a powerful red and blue beam from his hands after a short magic build up at the monster._

_"__**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Destruction Nova**__!"_

_Chris's fist was then surrounded by powerful black flames as he slams it together creating a massive fire eruption, Chris then sends it at the monster._

" _**Dragon King's Secret Arts: Burning Nova Fist**__!" _

_Natsu's entire body was then surrounded by red flames as he then charged energy into his fist before shooting out the massive energy at the monster. The energy then took the form of a Dragon as it headed towards Hakai._

"_( No! I am invincible! No humans can beat me!)" Hakai roared out as he was engulfed by the attacks._

" _Well let this be a lesson to you, Hakai. Never mess with Crimson Sword" Natsu said seriously as Hakai gave one more roar of pain before it exploded and its lifeless body fell to the ground._

_After a few minutes of silence between the members of Crimson Sword, Natsu then turned to his fellow teammates with the hugest smile on his face._

" _Guys, we did it! We completed a Triple S Class mission!" Natsu cheered as everyone looked at each other before they cheered as well._

_**Normal POV**_

" Argh! I hate this stupid tie!" complained a certain pink haired **Dragon Slayer** as he ripped out the necktie from his suit. He was currently wearing a black jacket white a white undershirt and blue jeans.

" Can you just stop complaining?" came the bored reply of a certain swordsman who was wearing a white trench coat, black shirt and black jeans.

" It's not my fault this stupid tie can't be knot correctly" Natsu mumbled under his breath as he was suddenly hit by a pen on the head.

" And it's not our fault that you're too dumb to NOT know how to knot a necktie" said the black hair **Dragon Slayer** with sky light blue eyes who was then growled at by Natsu. He is wearing a black jacket, blue undershirt and black jeans.

" Will you guys just hurry up? The festival is about to start and I do not want to miss it" said a male with dark grey hair and dark red eyes with an annoyed tone. He is currently wearing a white jacket along with a black undershirt and blue jeans.

" Also we did have to share our rooms for a while because someone was so nice to give our rooms to a group of females that had no place to get ready for the festival" said the other black hair **Dragon Slayer** with red eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a red undershirt and blue jeans.

Natsu then looked down in embarrassment as the 14 year old male came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt with a necktie on and blue jeans.

" Come on guys, cut him some slack. We need to meet up Natsu's girlfriend at the hotel hall" Kai said as Natsu blushed after hearing what the 14 year old had said. Sure he and Lanaria were now in a relationship but hearing it from someone else would make him feel embarrass.

" Alright well, since we're all ready. Why don't we go down to the hall?" Raiser suggested as everyone in the room nodded their heads and walked out the room.

As they passed a group of girls, the girls instantly blushed when they saw them.

The group of males then arrived at the hotel hall but there was no signs of Lanaria.

" Hey where is she?" Kai asked as he looked around but couldn't find the azure coloured haired female anywhere.

" Why don't we leave first? Let's give both Natsu and Lanaria some alone time together in the festival" Jack suggested as everyone agreed including Natsu.

The group of males then left except Natsu who watch his friends leave.

" You can come out now" Natsu said as he turned around and saw the most beautiful thing in his life.

There stood Lanaria who had decided to keep her hair untied so her long azure hair reached her back. She was wearing a green coloured dress that reached all the way to her knees. She was also not wearing any makeup, making her beauty natural.

Natsu then walked up to her and brought her close to him, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

" You truly look like a goddess tonight" Natsu said into the female's ear as Lanaria blushed.

" Well you look quite nice yourself" Lanaria commented as she took in Natsu's look with lustful eyes.

Natsu noticed her lustful look as he kissed her which was quickly returned by Lanaria.

" Shall we have some fun tonight?" Natsu asked as he held out his hand to Lanaria who blushed before taking his hand.

" We shall" Lanaria replied and the two walked out of the hotel and into the dark night that fill the sky.

_**With Raiser**_

" Hmm this is a cool festival" Raiser commented as he looked around the festival. He then looked on to see a man cooking fried shrimp and the dark grey haired male's stomach instantly growled.

Raiser then chuckled at that as he walked towards the shop.

" Hey old man, one set of fried shrimp please!" the dark grey man said as he gave the old man some jewels for it.

" You got it!" the old man said.

Raiser then sighed happily as he leaned forward against the shop inhaling the delicious scent of food.

He then turned his head to the side and saw a female with long white hair.

Raiser then narrowed his eyes at the female. She looked almost familiar.

Raiser's eyes then widened in shock when he realized who it was.

" Thank you, mister" the female said as she turned to Raiser's direction.

Raiser instantly turned away as he started walking back.

" Wait!" the old man called out to Raiser but the dark grey haired male did not hear him or chose not to hear.

The old man then sighed as he looked down on the plastic bag that he was carrying in his hand.

" What's wrong sir?" The female asked.

" That man over there already paid for a shrimp set and he forgot to take it" the old man said with a sigh.

" Wait why don't you hand it over to me. I'll give it to him" the female said.

" Really? Thank you miss" the old man said with a he went back to cooking.

The female then looked at the plastic that contained the man's food before she started running towards the direction the man took off in.

After a few minutes of running the female was still unable to find the man.

' Where is he?' the female thought to herself as she looked around.

" Why are you following me?" a voice asked which snapped her back to reality as she turned her head to the sound of the voice.

She then looked to see the man from before looking at her with emotionless eyes.

The female then blushed when she had a good look at the male, he was quite handsome.

" Well I uh" the female stuttered, unable to make any sentences.

Raiser then sighed.

" I don't have time for this" Raiser said as he started walking away.

" Wait!" the female called out to the dark grey haired male.

Raiser then turned around with a look on anger on his face.

" I won't spend any time with the likes of you Fairy Tail mages, Mirajane Strauss!" Raiser spat out as the female now revealed as Mirajane, was shocked at what he said.

" What did Fairy Tail ever do to you?" Mirajane asked as Raiser stopped.

" Not to me but to my friend. Ever heard of a guy named Natsu Dragneel?" Raiser asked as Mirajane's blood froze at what he had said.

" W-what did you say?" Mirajane said in shock but Raiser merely ignored her and walked away into the bright lights of the festival leaving a shocked Mirajane behind.

_**With Jack**_

Jack was currently walking around the festival with no certain area in mind.

' Why'd I decide to come here anyways? I could have just stay at the hotel and watch television or even get some room service' Jack thought to himself as he saw Raiser pass by.

' Hmm was that Raiser?' Jack thought and wanted to pursue after his guild mate but ultimately decided not to.

' I wouldn't want to spend the festival with him' Jack thought as he passed by an accessory shop and saw a girl with pink hair that was tied in a twin tail.

She was currently looking around the shop.

For some reason, Jack walked towards the girl.

"Looking for something?" Jack asked the pink haired girl who looked at him in shock.

"I am, but who are you?" the girl asked.

"How rude, my name is Jack. What's your name?" Jack introduced.

"My name is Chelia, it's a pleasure to meet you Jack" the girl now revealed as Chelia introduced.

"The pleasure's all mine" Jack said with a smile.

After a while, the two were currently walking in the festival.

"You didn't have to buy me that bracelet. I could have bought for it myself" Chelia said as there was now a white glass bracelet on her hand.

Jack then smiled at her.

"But I was taught to always be a gentleman when I am in the presence of a beautiful lady" Jack said coolly as Chelia blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Chelia asked as she played with her fingers.

Jack then smiled at her.

"Who wouldn't?" Jack said with a wink as Chelia blushed even more.

_**With Zack**_

"*Yawn* this is boring!" Zack complained as he had his hands behind his head as he walked around the festival but nothing seemed to have caught his eye yet.

"I should have stayed in the hotel, I could have eaten the food at the buffet downstairs but no, I have to be here walking around bored in this festival" Zack grumbled in annoyance and because of that he bumped into someone without even realizing it.

"Oh I'm sorry" Zack apologized.

"No, I should apologize. I was not paying attention" the voice replied. It sounded like a woman.

Zack then caught sight of the woman and he immediately blushed.

The woman in front of him had a very voluptuous figure. She has long purple hair that was tied as a bun, she has red eyes that sparkled through the night. She was wearing a purple robe that covered yet reveals her figure at the same time.

She was one of the most beautiful females that Zack has ever seen in his entire life.

"Are you okay? Your face is awfully red" the woman asked as she placed a hand on his forehead as he was blushing even more when he noticed how close his lips were to hers.

Zack then moved back as her hand fell off from his forehead.

"I-I'm fine" Zack said before he coughed into his hand.

"What about you? Are you fine?" Zack asked in a cool voice as the woman just giggled.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me" the woman said.

"How about I treat you to some food and drinks as an apology" Zack said as the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking me out?" the woman asked.

"Maybe I am" Zack smirked as the woman smirked as well.

"You have confidence, that's what I love in a man" the woman commented as Zack offered a hand to her and she took it.

"What is your name by the way?" Zack asked.

"My name is Ultear, it's a pleasure to meet you" the woman now revealed as Ultear said with a smile.

_**With Kai**_

Kai was currently eating some food a stall with a blue haired girl beside him.

She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees and it had flower patterns on it.

"It's really nice meeting you Wendy" Kai said with a smile as the girl now revealed as Wendy smiled back at him.

"Thanks Kai-kun" Wendy replied with a small blush on her face. She was still not used to meeting with other people.

The two then finished eating and the two were walking around the festival.

"So what brought you here, Wendy?" Kai asked as Wend smiled.

"I was here on a mission with a few of my guild mates" Wendy replied with a sad smile on her face which Kai noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as Wendy shook her head.

"Nothing, it's fine" Wendy replied as she then turned to Kai with a smile on her face now.

"So why are you here, Kai-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Well like you I was here on a mission with my friends" Kai sighed, remembering the fight they had with the Hakai monster.

"I see so that makes the two of us" Wendy said with a smile as the wind blew at their direction.

Kai then turned and he blushed when he saw Wendy holding the left side of her hair as the wind blew. She looked very beautiful.

"Shall we enjoy the rest of the festival, Kai-kun?" Wendy asked as Kai then snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah" With that, the two then walked together through the crowded streets of the festival.

_**With Chris**_

Chris was currently leaning back on a tree with his eyes closed as he waited to meet a certain pink haired female that made him join the festival.

"Ah there you are Chris!" a cheerful voice said as Chris opened an eye to see none other than Natalia.

Chris then noticed the clothes she was wearing a pink kimono that covered her voluptuous figure. Her hair was not tied in a ponytail, instead it was let free. All in all, she looked very beautiful.

Chris then walked up to her as he tried his best to get rid of the blush on his face.

"You look nice" Chris said as he turned around to avoid letting the girl she the blush on his face as Natalia smiled at him.

"You look great as well!" Natalia stated cheerfully before she then pulled his hand.

The two then walked through the festival as everyone was looking at them strange as Chris realized it was because he had bandages over his head and arms.

Chris then turned to see the happy and cheerful look on her face, it's like she didn't even notice the look on the people's faces.

'She looks like she's enjoying herself' Natsu thought as the female in question turned to him with a smile.

"Chris, let's go and watch some fireworks!" Natalia said as she then pulled Chris towards the large crowd.

"Aw it's so crowded!" Natalia said as there was indeed a huge crowd, waiting to watch the fireworks.

Chris then turned and saw a big tree and from that angle, it looked to be perfect to watch the fireworks.

Chris then grabbed the pink haired girl's hand, bringing her close to him.

Natalia then blushed as she looked at him.

"C-Chris?" Natalia called out as the black haired male just smiled at her as he then carried her bridal style.

"Let's go and watch this somewhere with a better view" Chris said as Natalia could only nod as the black haired Dragon Slayer jumped into the air at a high length.

Natalia then nuzzled closer to Chris's body, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Chris then reached at a very tall tree as he laid the girl down.

Natalia frowned as she wanted to feel the warmth even more but she didn't saw anything.

Just then the fireworks were then shot into the sky, making all sorts of shapes in different sizes as Natalia was right, the view from here was much better compared to the ground.

Chris saw the happy look the pinkette's face as he smiled as well.

It's not every day that he would be given a chance to spend time with someone much less a girl at a festival.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu was currently holding hands with Lanaria as they walked through the festival.

The two had been spending the entire festival, buying some food, playing some games which Natsu won stuffed animals for Lanaria and so on.

"I really enjoy doing this" Lanaria commented as she held hands with her boyfriend who agreed with her.

"Yeah I wish we could do this more often " Natsu said as the couple continued on walking through the festival.

Lanaria then caught sight of something that caught her attention.

"Natsu what's that?" Lanaria asked as Natsu turned and saw a MPF (Magic Power Finder) at the stall.

"Come one, come all. Get a score of over 5000 and get any reward you want!" The owner of the stall shouted, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Eh, anything" Natsu muttered as Lanaria sighed.

'You want to try that, don't you?" Lanaria asked as Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You know me so well" Natsu commented as the two then walked towards the stall.

The owner of the stall noticed them walking as he smiled at them.

"Ah do you want to try this out young man?" the owner asked as Natsu nodded his head as everyone made for him.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" red flames then engulfed Natsu's entire hand as the pink haired Dragon Slayer slammed his fist at the MPF, creating wind to blow the people back as smoke covered the entire area.

Once the smoke cleared, the score could be seen above the MPF.

9998

"Tch, I can't even get a score over 9999" Natsu cursed as everyone was looking at him in shock.

He got one of the highest scores ever and he was complaining that he couldn't get a score that destroys the MPF.

"A-amazing young man." The owner said before he shook his bell that he took from the stall.

"Congratulations young man, and now your prize" the old man said as Natsu then walked to the stall and the old man handed him a crystal ball.

"Just think about what you want and the crystal ball will create it" the old man explained as Natsu closed his eyes and began thinking about a certain something he can give to his girlfriend.

After a while, the crystal ball glowed and a material then materialized into Natsu's hand.

The old man smiled as Natsu thanked him before walking towards Lanaria.

"Ah young love" the man said as Natsu reached the azure haired female.

"So what did you get?" Lanaria asked as Natsu merely smiled before grabbing the female's head and bringing her into a kiss.

Lanaria was shocked at how passionate the kiss was but she quickly returned it as the people who were around them were giving them wolf whistles and some were clapping.

After they separated, Natsu slipped in a small ring on her ring finger.

Lanaria was shocked as she looked at the ring on her finger.

The ring was very simple and at the same time it was unique. It was a silver ring that fit Lanaria's finger perfectly. On the ring was a ruby that was carved into a small rose and it was reflecting under the light of the moon and stars.

"Natsu, this is beautiful" Lanaria said as Natsu smiled gently at her.

"Nothing can compare to your beauty Lanaria" Natsu muttered into her ear as Lanaria's heart was melted by his words.

He treated her so well. She can only wonder what she did to deserve him.

"I love you Natsu" Lanaria muttered as Natsu hugged her passionately.

"I love you too, Lanaria" Natsu muttered back as the fireworks behind them started exploding into the night sky.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon. Also sorry about how bad the chapter was. **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter will be mostly about Crimson Sword heading home only to be blocked by another dark guild with a familiar someone as the Guild Leader. And the other members from the guild would make their battle introduction as well.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Really? That sounds awesome!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: It is dude.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sweet!**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_In the last chapter of Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:_

_**Normal POV**_

_After they separated, Natsu slipped in a small ring on her ring finger. _

_Lanaria was shocked as she looked at the ring on her finger._

_The ring was very simple and at the same time it was unique. It was a silver ring that fit Lanaria's finger perfectly. On the ring was a ruby that was carved into a small rose and it was reflecting under the light of the moon and stars._

"_Natsu, this is beautiful" Lanaria said as Natsu smiled gently at her._

"_Nothing can compare to your beauty Lanaria" Natsu muttered into her ear as Lanaria's heart was melted by his words._

_He treated her so well. She can only wonder what she did to deserve him._

"_I love you Natsu" Lanaria muttered as Natsu hugged her passionately._

"_I love you too, Lanaria" Natsu muttered back as the fireworks behind them started exploding into the night sky._

_**Normal POV**_

While Natsu and Lanaria were sleeping in their hotel room, enjoying as much time as they can get with each other. The other members of the Crimson Sword Guild were at the buffet restaurant in their hotel.

"You know we never really met the client for this mission" Zack commented as he stuffed his face with some meat as everyone thought about that.

"You're right about that, we didn't meet the guy and he didn't even hand the money to us himself, he sent his butler to do give us the reward for him" Jack said as the others continued eating their food.

"We shouldn't worry too much about it, he could be embarrassed about meeting us or something like that" Raiser commented as he pushed his plate to the side after he finished it.

"Yeah, we should be more concerned about when Natsu and Lanaria would come out of their rooms, I don't feel like going home late." Christopher added as Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, the same goes for me" Kai added.

"Besides, we still need to tell the master about the mission" Jack said as everyone nodded their heads at that.

Zack then sighed.

"Well we can't do anything right? We have to let Natsu and Lanaria get as much time as they can with each other. After all they ARE in a relationship, and they ARE mates, and they just found out their love for each other so yeah." Zack explained as everyone could only nod their heads before they sighed in unison.

They did care for their friends and supported them, but they were also annoyed that they had to wait for them. They had half a mind to leave without them.

They then shuddered at that, the last time they did so, Natsu was so angry he could kill. They immediately removed that plan out of their heads.

After all, an angry Natsu is nothing compared to an angry Lanaria, she was extremely scary. Which is why no one usually bothers her in the guild. But if the both of them are angry then it would possibly be the end of the world. It would be a catastrophe to not only them, but to everyone around them as well.

All of them just sighed.

They might as well deal with it since this definitely be the only time they will have to wait for them.

_**A few hours later**_

It was now early in the afternoon and the members of Crimson Sword were starting to get impatient. Namely, Raiser and Zack.

It has been a few hours since they're agreement to wait for their fellow guild mates but this was ridiculous.

"Can someone go to their rooms and just break it down?" Raiser asked in annoyance. It was obvious that his patience was running thin.

"Yeah, and risk our lives? No thanks" Chris responded in a bored tone as he laid on the sofa of the hotel, wondering what he would he be doing if he were in the guild.

He should have expected this, after all he was a Dragon Slayer. He was told that if, a dragon finds his or her mate, he or she would give his or her full attention to them.

"How long has it been since they last exited the room anyways?" Kai asked in curiousity.

"It has been more than 15 hours since they last exited the room, and I am counting the time after they returned from the festival." Zack said as he laid on the hotel's chair.

"Don't they need food?" Raiser asked.

It was impossible for Natsu to stay this long in his room without any food.

He HAD to come out soon for food.

"If I recall, I saw someone calling for some room service a few hours back" Jack said as Raiser face palmed.

"Great, just perfect" Raiser said with sarcasm easily detected in his tone.

Zack, Chris and Kai looked at each other and shrugged.

It was just another day after all.

"So, does anyone want to play some cards?" Chris suggested as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket and everyone could only shrug in response.

They had nothing better to do after all.

"Are we going to bet something on the line here?" Raiser asked as he was handed his set of cards and he examined them.

"How about the loser has to call Natsu and Lanaria from their room as punishment?" Chris suggested and everyone instantly agreed to it and started their game.

'I really hope I don't lose this one' were the thoughts that were on everyone's mind, already imagining what would happen to them.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Stupid card game, must have been rigged for sure" Zack mumbled under his breath as he walked towards Natsu's and Lanaria's room slowly with his hands in his pocket so no one could see his shaking hands or how everyone calls it, nervousness.

"I really hope nothing bad would happen to me, I was already forced by Natsu to eat shit and if anything bad were to happen to me now. I'm going to make sure the others get it" Zack mumbled under his breath again as he finally reached his destination.

In front of him, was the hotel room that Natsu and Lanaria were sleeping, eating or whatever they were doing, currently at.

Zack then gulped as he reached out for the door and was about to knock on the door.

As his knuckle was about to hit on the wood of the door, the door suddenly opened and Zack quickly returned his hand and he was shocked to see Natsu and Lanaria in their normal clothes and Natsu was even carrying their bags.

"Hey there Zack! What's up?" Natsu asked when he saw his fellow Dragon Slayer and friend.

Zack, by this point, started sweating bullets. Should he be honest with them? Or should he lie?

Well he wanted to live, so lie it is!

"Well I forgot something, so I went and get it, also I wanted to check whether you were still in the room, so I checked it out" Zack lied with a smile on his face that it was completely believable as Natsu and Lanaria smiled back at him.

"Well, we're done now, so let's go and head back to the guild" Natsu said and with that he went down the flight of stairs with Lanaria and Zack following him.

Zack then sighed in relieve.

'I'm still alive! Thank Lord Kami above!' Zack thought as he cried internally as he walked behind Natsu and Lanaria was looking at him like he was crazy as the Dragon Slayer was crying on the outside, looking up to the sky and had his hands up above his head, it looked like he was praying. Lanaria just shrugged her shoulders, thinking something was wrong with her friend and followed behind her lover.

When the three arrived downstairs, the others were shocked that Zack was still in good form, much less still alive. Zack noticed their shocked looks and gave them all a smug look on his face.

"Alright, so we're finally going back to the guild! I can't wait to see Happy again!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"So do you think we got any new members in the guild?" Chris asked and everyone shrugged.

"Seems doubtful, however we can't deny that whatsoever, we in fact could get new members" Jack stated in response.

"If we do, I can't wait to fight them! I wonder if they're strong" Zack said cheerfully, itching for a fight despite the fact they had just finished their mission just yesterday. And it was probably one of the hardest fights anyone of them had ever faced ever. But it seems that Zack couldn't care less, after all they defeated it, and that means they were stronger than it.

"Well, as long as they're good people, I think whoever they are would be good addition's for the guild" Kai said as the group nodded their heads in agreement.

And after a few hours, they reached a town that was close to their guild for some food, and to refresh themselves.

"Wow this is great!" Zack said happily as he munched down on his food, as did Natsu as they were eating in a high class restaurant, after getting the amount of money that they did from that Triple S class Job, now that really hit the spot for their wallets.

"We should really come here more often after jobs like that, and I mean jobs that require us fighting some big ass monster or high levelled mages" Raiser said as everyone, once again nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree, the food that they serve here is certainly high class" Chris stated, taking a bite of his food.

The group ate their food in silence and peacefully until the entire restaurant started shaking.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"An earthquake?" Lanaria said.

"No, this isn't a natural earthquake whatsoever!" Natsu shouted and the group noticed the walls started breaking, under the ground pressure of the earthquake and quickly got up and started running towards the exit.

A large rock appeared in front of the group and they instantly got into action.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Flames then surrounded Natsu's fist as he then punched the rock, breaking it into a million pieces as they reached outside, just before the whole restaurant was destroyed.

"No, the restaurant!" Zack said in distraught that his now favourite new restaurant was destroyed before he could even finish his food.

"There you are, Crimson Sword" a familiar voice said as everyone turned to the sound of the voice and noticed around thousands of people in front of them, leaded by the figure in front of them.

tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft.. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back. He is wearing a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering his legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth's edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, He wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, he wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat has a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways.

"It seems that we meet again, Natsu Dragneel" the figure said and Natsu had a clear look on the figure and instantly recognized who he was.

"Bluenote Stinger" Natsu said and everyone turned to see that it truly was Bluenote Stinger, the member of the fallen Grimoire Heart guild.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu shouted in ager at the man who was not fazed by the Dragon Slayer's shouting whatsoever.

"My guild has been hired to hunt you down" Bluenote stated with a dark grin on his face, sensing the power that emitted from the weakling in Tenrou Island.

"Your guild? Since when did you have a guild?" Jack asked as he gripped his sword tightly at the sheer number of opponents they were going to face. Right in the middle of eating was the problem. He was still hungry.

"I created my own guild, and its power has exceeded the strength of even Grimoire Heart!" Bluenote shouted as his followers roared out in agreement.

"Now it's time for you to face our power!" Bluenote said as every single one of his followers started charging towards the group who were in their battle stances.

However, Bluenote turned to the back and noticed that his followers were getting smaller and smaller.

"How?" Bluenote said in shock as a powerful punch to the face, sent him to the ground.

"You're up against us you big idiot!" a voice said and Bluenote turned to the sound of the voice only for him to feel a weight on his shoulder and noticed three additions to the group.

One was a man that looked no older than 21 with short brown hair, 6'4", muscular. He is wearing a black tight muscle shirt and snow camp cargo pants and combat boots, scar down along his right face. He was also wearing a sliver chain necklace with a small silver broadsword handing from it.

The other was also a man that looked no older than 17, with slightly long but neat silver hair, he was about 5'10. The colour on his left eye was purple as his right was lime green. He was slender with a trace of physical fitness. His skin colour was pale almost like snow. He also has very pointy ears, but he also has a long prehensile tail that stands about 3'6 long. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that was worn under a black trench coat with grey lining going down the sleeves, black pants and a black belt that had a silver buckle, and black boots with silver plates, black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, that holds a scythe.

Lastly, was a female that looked no older than 19, she has caramel coloured hair with yellow tips that goes down her breast, she has no bangs and her hair was swept to one side. She has a slim but very curvaceous body with her large breast, she has orange eyes and she stood 162 cm. She was wearing a Light Blue striped shirt, with Black short-shorts and Red sneakers.

"Who are you guys?" Raiser asked as he punched one of Bluenote's guild members away.

"We're members of Crimson Sword" the first stated.

"So we did get new members after all!" Jack stated as he began slashing at his opponents.

"You guys must be strong!" Zack stated.

"Well only if you think we are" the second said as he then closed his eyes and placed his palms together and then summoned ghosts from the ground, that action shocked Natsu and the rest.

"Woah, is that Necromancy Magic?" Natsu asked and he nodded his head.

"I'm shocked that you know about such old magic" he said as his ghosts attacked the opponents.

"Well, I did study all of them before" Natsu said before he shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at a horde of opponents.

"Well, who are you guys anyways?" Chris asked as he shot out flames from his sword at a group of opponents before sending them back with a torrent of black flames from his mouth.

"My name is Vladimir Diaz. It's nice to meet you!" the Necromancy mage introduced.

"I'm Derrick Stoneclaw! And I'm the Stone Dragon Slayer!" the first male introduced as he then shot out a brown-ish blast from his mouth, sending everyone back.

"Guess we have another Dragon Slayer" Raiser joked.

"And I'm Juniel Roselyn and I use Possession Magic!" Juniel introduced herself with a smile as everyone was shocked at the Dark magic.

"Woah, that's a cool magic to possess" Natsu said with a smile on his face as Juniel blushed, Lanaria caught that although she was busy fighting her own opponents.

A figure then loomed over the two and Natsu pushed Juniel to the side just in time as he was being pushed to the ground by a powerful pair of hands.

Juniel wanted to help but she had her own problems to deal with as she activated her magic and possessed a few of Bluenote's members and controlled them to fight for her as she sent a few back with her punches.

"So you have indeed gotten stronger, Dragon Slayer" Bluenote commented as the ground beneath Natsu started to break.

Natsu then smirked as his legs was then surrounded by flames as he then spun around and sent a flaming kick at him, sending Bluenote back.

"Well guess it's time for a rematch" Natsu said with a determined look on his face as flames roared behind him.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter we will finally see the Natsu vs Bluenote battle**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
